Angel&DemonLove?
by AmericanDarkness
Summary: Que es lo que realmente existe, que es el bien, y que es el mal...somos dignos de juzgar algo de gran tamaño...el amor, es solamente para los seres humanos...oh tambien para...Sasuke Uchiha, conocido como...el futuro rey de las tinieblas...
1. Prologo

**Before: Los personajes del anime/manga Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, no son de mi pertenencia, son de Kishimoto marca registrada (?)**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzar? ¡Oh! Ya sé por dónde…  
Mi nombre es Reika Uchiha y tengo…miles de años, mas de los que tú podrías llegar a contar. Y si te preguntas "¡¿Cómo es que puede tener miles de años?...¡eso es imposible!" Pues si quieres saber, una historia te contare…

La raza humana, donde todos juzgan a todos, hasta a su "mejor amigo" por un simple error, el más pequeño, no importa cual, todo se pierde, llega la duda y la desconfianza, y para los seres de mi especie, no hay acto más divertido ver como se destruyen entre ustedes mismos, nos hacen el trabajo más fácil, aun que a veces no es asi, y tenemos que intervenir, pero igualmente…es divertido. Como mencione, mi nombre es Reika, también llamada Princesa Darkness, ¿quieres saber cuál es mi reino? Pues simple, donde los demonios descansan, donde la maldad gobierna, donde todo ser impuro va a terminar y trabajar como esclavo por toda la eternidad,…¿Ya sabes cuál es?...¡exacto! mi hogar es tu peor pesadilla, mi hogar…es el infierno, donde futuramente gobernara mi hermano mayor…Sasuke Uchiha.

Y la historia que contare, no es sobre mi…es sobre él. Y para que puedas entenderme, te explicare un par de cosas…

En el mundo humano, existen 2 seres especiales…Darkness (en este caso yo, Reika) y Light, un ser del…"Dios" todo poderoso. La misión de mi hermano: Encontrar a Light y destruirla, sea quien sea.

Y realmente no fue nada del otro mundo encontrarla…  
Su nombre: Hinata Hyuuga.

Parece una humana tan normal, que hasta yo misma podría matarla si me dieran el permiso, pero tengo órdenes de no meterme en los asuntos de mi hermano mayor, ya que suponen que la chica, no esta tan sola después de todo, y al parecer, es vigilada por mi otro hermano…Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de los 3, pero el…es un Ángel. Un ser puro, que no puede tocar nuestro hogar, al igual, que nosotros, no podemos tocar el suyo. Mi hermano Sasuke, está realmente molesto, ya que si Itachi interviene, lo matara. ¿Cómo es que Itachi es un Ángel? A Sasuke y a mí, nos asesinaron hace mucho tiempo, cuando él tenía 17 años y yo 16, en nuestro último momento de agonía, vivos a Itachi, el cual realmente no estaba vivo, estaba muerto, murió antes que nosotros, pero segados por el coraje, de que estuviera del lado de nuestros asesinos…terminamos en la oscuridad, en el infierno, nuestro ahora…dulce hogar, muchos…muchos siglos después, supimos realmente la verdad, pero no lamentamos lo que somos respectivamente.

Mi hermano, la mano derecha de nuestro gran señor, quien pronto cumplirá su condena y dejara su cargo a mi hermano, quien además de ser uno de los más eficaces demonios, es atractivo ante cualquier mirada, es como dicen las humanas…"Un ángel caído" pues mi hermano, tiene ojos tan negros como la noche, cabello azabache y rebelde, una piel pálida, que parecería que tuviera frio. Soy parecida a él, solamente que tengo mi cabello largo un poco mas debajo de media espalda, con tonos rojizos. Y mi hermano Itachi…ni se diga. Lo extraño, pero jamás lo admitiré en mi…¿existencia?

Continuando con nuestra historia…tenemos…mi hermano, tiene que destruir a Light, antes de que "ese" día llegue, para mi querido hermano será fácil, cualquiera cae a sus pies, oh eso pensaba…

Reika mode off (?)

-Reika.- Llamo una voz ronca y autoritaria, con ese tono neutro de su voz inconfundible, portando vestimenta totalmente negra, su camisa de manga larga, traía los primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un aire rebelde y sensual, entrando a una extraña habitación, donde se encontraba un gran árbol donde podría vivir una familia de 20 personas, si se le quitaba la madera del centro.

-…¿Si, hermano?- Contesto la joven con gran parecido al joven que acaba de entrar, portando un vestido negro a la altura de sus rodillas, sin mangas y cuello en forma de "V" con su cabello totalmente suelto

-Deja de estar jugando con esos estúpidos libros.- Respondió nuevamente la voz del joven llamado Sasuke.

-No estoy leyendo cualquier cosa.- Dijo en tono juguetón –Leo acerca de esa chica que es Light, la que ayudara al señor todo pod…-

-Sabes, que está absolutamente prohibido, hablar sobre ese vejestorio aquí.- Interrumpió el Uchiha mayor, mientras tomaba uno de los libros y lo ojeaba rápidamente. –Además…¿Dudas de mi, princesa?- Hablo nuevamente, pero esta vez, con un aire sarcástico, y una extraña sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-Para nada hermano.- Contesto rápidamente la joven llamada Reika o conocida también como la princesa Darkness. –Solamente quiero ayudarte un poco…es lo que hacen los hermanos después de todo.- Mostro la misma sonrisa que su hermano, mientras paseaba al otro lado de la habitación, acercándose al gran árbol. -¿Tú qué opinas, gran sabio?- Hablo la joven, mostrando el libro, al enorme árbol, mientras el Uchiha hacia un gesto de aburrimiento con su rostro, cruzándose de brazos.

Y extrañamente, el árbol comenzó a moverse, se sacudía un poco, y se escuchaba las romas secas.

-Mmm…- Murmuro ese gran árbol, teniendo toda la atención de los hermanos Uchiha's –Sasuke tendrá problemas…a parecerá algo, que los seres como ustedes 2 tienen prohibido tener…-

Ambos hermanos se miraron, mientras la joven, retiraba el libro dejando en paz al gran árbol.

-A veces me pregunto ¿cómo es que puede vivir aquí?- Dijo para sí misma Reika, mientras dejaba el libro en su lugar. -¿Cuándo te irás hermano?- Pregunto nuevamente, mientras seguía algo pensativa por las palabras del Gran Sabio.

-Esta misma noche.- Contesto secamente, dándose media vuelta comenzando a caminar –Y mi respuesta es no.- Dijo repentinamente el Uchiha saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Pero si aun no te pregunto nada!- Reclamo la joven, saliendo de la habitación caminando tras su hermano, dando paso, a un lugar tan tenebroso, donde se escuchaban gritos de agonía, dolor y sufrimiento.

-Lo harás y mi respuesta es no, no puedes ir, no puedes ayudarme. Esa Hinata Hyuuga es como todas las humanas, solamente porque sea Light, no la hace diferente a las demás.-

-¿Y yo que, señor amargado?- Dijo un poco indignada la joven doblando el paso.

-Sabes las circunstancias pequeña hermana.- Sasuke comenzaba a caminar un poco más aprisa, soportar a su testaruda hermana, no era del todo grato, sobre todo, cuando siempre terminaba accediendo, sin saber cómo lo conseguía.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!- Reclamo parándose frente a él. –Iré contigo, creo saber a qué se refería el gran sabio.- Hablo ya irritada con el ceño levemente fruncido, solamente con su hermano se mostraba tal y como era, ante las demás criaturas de la noche, tenía una reputación que cuidar, igual que Sasuke.

-Ni bromees con eso.- Leer mentes tenía sus ventajas, pensaba el Uchiha Mayor, pero ¿él…llegar a tener ese odioso sentimiento por una humana? Primero se acababa el mundo antes de que pasara.

-Y pasara, porque eso pasara, tu…¡**_TE ENAMORARAS DE UNA HUMANA_**!- Grito sin pensar, haciendo eco, repentinamente todo se quedo en silencio, o asi pensó ella, y vio el rostro molesto de su hermano.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- Pregunto mientras una risita tonta salía de sus labios

-…No sabes en cuantos…- Susurro el azabache, mientras fulminaba a los demonios y almas que escucharon a la menor. –Jamás…Jamás digas eso…Yo jamás, me enamorare de una patética humana como…Hinata Hyuuga…-

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**E**spero les haya gustado :3 y esto es simplemente un prologo :K so, espero les guste y si no, saben muy bien que sus comentarios son bien recibidos, y buscare como cambiar lo que no les guste...De fans para fans ;D

**T**ake **C**are 


	2. Chapter I: Conociéndote

**H**ola gente =D bueh, no comentare mucho al respecto, solamente que aqui tienen la pequeña conti xD y ya saben

**L**os personajes del anime/manga **N**aruto Y **N**aruto **S**hippuden, no son de mi pertenencia, solamente son de Kishimoto ewe que con su bromita de...-No spoiler.- Sorry casi se me sale =D (?)

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·  
**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

-¡Oh la tierra! El dulce hogar los mortales…- Murmuraba una joven de cabello negro con destellos rojos, mientras paseaba por la oscura calle, como si realmente fuera de día, sonriendo con malicia, que también se notaban en sus ojos negros.

-Deja de perder el tiempo Reika.- La voz de un joven tan apuesto a los ojos mortales, con piel tan blanca que se apreciaba aun más con esa ropa negra que usaba, y esos ojos iguales, o mas fríos y negros que los de la menor.

-No pierdo el tiempo hermano, se a que vengo y que hare, además, esa humana no tarda en pasar por aquí.- Respondió Reika a Sasuke, mientras aparecía sentada en la rama de un gran árbol de ese lúgubre parque. Sus pies se balanceaban adelante y atrás.

-Tú solamente vienes a causar problemas.- Dijo fríamente el mayor mirando a la menor, a la vez que se recargaba en el tronco de aquel árbol, cerrando sus ojos. ¿Cómo es que siempre…conseguía lo que quería?...y lo recordó "Es mi hermana tsk" pensó algo molesto.

Ambos jóvenes demonios, lucían como humanos normales…o eso trataban de intentar, ya que su belleza y presencia, no pasaba desapercibida por ninguna parte, y es que ya tenían rato en ese mundo, tratando de adaptar la actitud de cualquier joven adolecente, como ellos lo "eran." Uchiha Sasuke, llevando su característica camisa negra manga larga, pero esta vez, estaban un poco arremangadas hasta sus codos, llevando un pantalón de mezclilla negro igualmente que un par de converse, lo que al parecer, todo joven utilizaba en ese momento, mientras que Reika, lucia nuevamente un vestido sobre la altura de sus rodillas algo esponjoso de la parte baja, y con un toque de tela blanca sobre su pecho, sin mangas, llevando converse que le llegaban a la altura de sus rodillas, según Sasuke, parecía esas chicas que se hacían llamar Lolitas, o algo asi, a lo que la menor solo sonrió poniendo cara de niña buena…si es que podía. (?)

Después de un rato de estar en un como silencio, y es que nadie se atrevía a salir de noche por esas calles húmedas de Tokyo, solamente dos seres, que no le temían a algo tan simple como humanos ladrones.

-Esto comienza a ser aburrido.- Bufo con total desgane, colgándose de cabeza como si un chimpancé fuera.

-Reika…- La paciencia del Uchiha mayor comenzaba a acabarse, y eso que el tenia mucha, pero no para cosas tan insignificantes, y si, el también, comenzaba aburrirse. ¿Y que hacían? Fácil…Estudiar al enemigo.

Si ellos, estaban ahí, porque era hora de poner en marcha el plan "Eliminar a Light" y como futuro Rey de las tinieblas era su deber, además…Ninguna patética humana, podría contra él.

De repente, el clima comenzó a cambiar, y al observar el rostro de la ojinegra menor pudo ver en el seriedad que rara vez mostraba. –Alguien viene.- Dijo de repente Reika, y agudizando un poco mas sus sentidos, sintió la presencia, de un ser de luz, probablemente…ella.

Los segundos siguieron pasando hasta ser minutos y finalmente, la vieron…

**·**

**·**

**·**

Había sido un día realmente difícil para ella, muchos clientes fueron hoy al café, y precisamente ese día que llovió, le hubiera encantado estar en casa y apreciar la lluvia desde su ventana tomando un poco de chocolate caliente. Pero…tenia deberes y responsabilidades, ella era Hinata Hyuuga, una chica tranquila, y de muy buen corazón, además de muy inocente y capaz de confiar hasta en un extraño al hablarle por primera vez. Todas las personas que le conocían, sentían un gran afecto hacia ella, y es que a su alrededor había una gran calidez, que no sabían de donde, ni como podía mantener.

Además de eso, ella era realmente hermosa, cabello negro azulado, ojos color perla, casi comparables ante la luna, pero los fans –Que ella ignoraba existencia, pues no lo sabía- los de ella eran más hermosos que la luna misma, sin olvidar, ese característico sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas.

Suspiro suavemente, viendo cómo salía una pequeña nubecita de sus labios, sonriendo ante esto, aun teniendo 18 años, ella seguía comportándose como una niña pequeña que no quería ir a la escuela. Y todo…siendo observado por un par de "personas" que no hacían más que sonreír ante su víctima

-Esto será…-

-Realmente divertido.- Termino la más joven, dando un ágil salto al suelo, posándose al lado derecho de su hermano.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Y es que, los hermanos Uchiha's no eran cualquier clase de demonio, eran de elite, y también conocidos en el misterioso mundo que viven rodeados de creaturas que los humanos, simplemente creen que existen en cuentos de hadas, ellos, son genios, los más crueles demonios, pues cuando realmente se les molesta, pueden despedirse de su existencia.

-Sasuke.- Hablo la menor, comenzado a caminar rumbo a la oji-luna.

-Reika…espera.- Hablo tranquilamente el azabache, sería mejor estudiarla un poco mas pero…antes de darse cuenta, su hermana ya estaba socializando con ella, por lo que decidió mejor, esperar a que su hermana de aburra y asi desapareció entre las sombras de ese parque.

Hinata seguía tranquila su caminata, aun que se sentía un poco observada, tenia días asi, pero solamente llegaba a la conclusión de ser paranoia suya. Pero, esta vez, fue diferente, al voltear pudo ver a una pequeña niña que a sus ojos, se veía realmente "cute" y antes de darse cuenta, la niña estaba a su lado, pero al verla más de cerca, pudo notar que no era tan niña después de todo, le calculaba algunos 16 o 17 años.

-Disculpe señorita.- Hasta su voz parecía de lo más suave, pero a la vez, daba un aire de egocentrismo, y de ser superior, una chica que no se deja pisotear por nadie, no supo porque, pero se sintió atraída de una manera extraña a esa extraña pero "cute" chica.

-¿Si, en que puedo ayudarte?- Dijo despertando de su trance mostrando una suave sonrisa.

-…- Silencio, fue todo lo que recibió de parte de la chica. –Mejor dicho…- En ese momento Hinata pudo admirar, un brillo misterioso en los ojos negros de esa chica. –En que puedo ayudarle.- Fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo una leve inclinación ante ella.

Hinata quedo un poco extrañada por la actitud de la joven chica cuyo nombre aun no conocía. Un poco nerviosa respondió…

-No se a que te refieres…pe-pero ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- Había tartamudeado, tenía mucho que no lo hacia.

-Lo siento…que descortesía de mi parte.- Dijo en tono burlón. –Mi nombre es Reika, Uchiha Reika y soy…- Se corto rápidamente, sentía que se metería en problemas si hacia algo imprudente y ponía en peligro todo aquello desde que su hermano se fue sin decir nada.

Hinata esperaba que ella dijera algo mas, pero al no hacerlo, sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia la joven Reika.

-Mucho gusto, Reika-san, soy Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.- Reika le miro extrañada por su presentación, pero asedio a su saludo, y al tocarla, sintió como si metiera su mano en algo tan sagrado y puro que se pudriría y rápidamente la aparto quejándose. Hinata no supo que había pasado, hasta que le vio sostener su mano mirando una gran herida y antes de volverla a tocar, sintió nuevamente como le miraban, pero esta mirada era aun mas pesada, y fría, volteo a todos lados, aun escuchando los quejidos de Reika, pero entre los arbustos pudo verlos…un par de ojos hipnotizantés de color negro, y la figura de un joven se pudo distinguir pero en un parpadeo, aquel joven misterioso desapareció, volviendo su mirada a Reika que seguía quejándose de su mano.

-Reika-san…¿Te duele mucho? Lo siento no fue mi intención.- Se disculpo rápidamente Hinata.

Reika, paro un minuto luego de lo escuchado, aun con ese punzante dolor, y le miro incrédula…¿Se disculpaba por algo de lo cual, no tenía la culpa?...

-No es su culpa, yo…yo…me lastime hace rato jugando en el parque, esperando a mi…a mi…em…hermano.- Mintió, mientras sonreía para que pareciera mas real.

-¿Hermano?...-Susurro la oji-luna, pero sacudió rápidamente su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente. –Ven a mi casa Reika-san, ahí tratare de curarte, además aquí hace frio.- Dijo tiernamente Hinata.

Asi ambas jóvenes comenzaron su caminata a la casa de la oji-luna que sin saber porque, comenzaba a tomarle cariño a la ojinegra.

De las sombras volvió a salir la sombra de Sasuke que sonreía con arrogancia, aun que algo preocupado por su hermana ya que no esperaba que se quemara por un simple contacto con esa humana, pero…no era cualquier humana después de todo…

-Lo repetiré de nuevo…esto será…divertido.- Dijo finalmente, pero antes de perderse en las sombras de la oscuridad, una presencia le hizo detenerse a su espalda, alguien apareció de repente.

-No le harás nada, pequeño hermano…-

"Esa voz…" pensó Sasuke y al girar únicamente su rostro, pudo vislumbrar…la figura de alguien, a quien alguna vez respeto…Itachi Uchiha.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**W**ell, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña continuacion =D cualquier, Sugerencia o queja, sera bien recibida nwn

Y sin mas...

**T**ake **C**are ~


	3. Chapter I: Conociéndote Parte II

**H**oy actualizo rápido =O y es que es memorial Day, so, no school :K I'm happy xD Y como estaba aburrida me puse a escribir conti, antes de terminar mi Review para my Biology class D= si hablo spanglish xD Mi vivir en los United States (?) y em...creo que no diré mas xD

**L**os personajes del anime/manga **N**aruto Y **N**aruto **S**hippuden, no son de mi pertenencia, solamente son de Kishimoto eweU

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·  
**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Itachi Uchiha, hacia acto de presencia ante los ojos de su aun, hermano menor, el cual, no sabía si reírse o simplemente ignorarlo.

-Metete en tus asuntos…Ángel.- Dijo irónico el Uchiha menor, mientras comenzaba a sumergirse en las sombras.

El mayor, solamente se quedo observando como el menor desaparecía entre las sombras, sabía que aun estaba molesto con él por esa confusión del pasado, y se preguntaba…si ella también lo estaría, y solamente había una forma de averiguarlo.

···

-Quédate quieta Reika-san.- Dijo suavemente la peli-azul mientras curaba a la ojinegra.

-Pero no me estoy moviendo.- Respondió un poco indignada, observando con detenimiento el lugar, acogedor, y muy…puro…para su desgracia. Observaba la pequeña salita y le llamo la atención una estantería donde había unos cuantos libros y fotos familiares y una idea cruzo por su mente.

-Hinata-san…-

-Llámame Hinata-chan.- Dijo sonriendo la morena mientras seguía concentrada en lo que hacía, la ojinegra solo asintió volviendo hablar.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Vives sola?- Pregunto con "curiosidad"

La mirada de Hinata se torno un poco sombría, pero después de unos segundos, volvió a sonreír como antes.

-Sí, mi familia…me odia.- Dijo terminando su trabajo, sonriendo satisfecha de su trabajo.

Reika observaba su mano, no necesitaba que le curaran, pero no podía curarse ante una humana, y mucho menos ante ella, no quería asustar…no aun.

-¿Y no les odias tu?- Su voz cambio radicalmente, a una tan seria, con un toque de malicia en un suave susurro. Hinata sentía como si le susurrara en el oído, lo que le hacía sentirse un poco extraña. –Digo…tu familia…quien debería amarte incondicionalmente te odia, es un poco extraño ¿no?- Nuevamente su voz le hizo sentir un escalofrió, parecía como si estuvieran tentándole a algo tan pecaminoso y prohibido.

Agito suavemente su cabeza y volvió a sonreír –No les odio, Reika-chan.- hablo la oji-luna recuperándose totalmente. –Yo los amo, aun que ellos a mi no, no creo poder odiarlos, por más que ellos me odien.- Su sonrisa fue tan cálida, que Reika comenzó a sentirse mal, los buenos sentimientos no eran para seres como ella, lo que para ella era bueno, era malo para los humanos, y lo que es malo, es bueno para los humanos, igual los sentimientos, el dio y el rencor, son los sentimientos más hermosos que pudieran existir, el amor uno de los peores, aun que quería a su hermano, pero no entendía porque lo quería y respetaba, tal vez porque era su hermano, y se comenzó a preguntar, que si él le hiciera algo malo…¿le perdonaría?...probablemente, porque su hermano, siempre velo por ella cuando llegaron al mundo infernal, su ahora, dulce hogar, y el, seria recompensado de la mejor manera, siendo Rey.

-¿Reika-chan?- La suave voz de la oji-luna le saco de sus pensamientos formando inconscientemente, una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan.- Se apresuro a decir. –Me quede pensando en tu respuesta.- Cosa que en parte, era cierta.

-Las personas, no deben odiarse, aun que el odio es necesario en el mundo.- Ante la incrédula mirada de Reika decidió continuar –Me refiero, a que todo sentimiento en el mundo es necesario, todos…para crecer como persona.- Finalizo sonriendo.

Incrédula…esa humana no podía ser más…¿inocente, o si?  
Decidió dejar finalizada la conversación peor…

-¿Y tu familia Reika-chan?- Se aventuro a preguntar la oji-luna, no sabía porque hablaba de cosas privadas con la oji-negra, pero por extraño que pareciera, le hacía sentirse bien y una gran confianza hacia ella apareció de la nada.

La mirada de Reika se torno más fría y seria de lo que Hinata pudiera imaginar, y sintió, como si hubiera roto el tabo más sagrado y prohibido de todos.

-Todos…ellos…mi padre y madre, murieron junto con mi hermano mayor.- Hablo finalmente, su voz, de nuevo parecía un susurro, pero esta vez, tuvo un escalofrió realmente fuerte, y comenzó a sentir frio. Observo como Reika se paraba de su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Debo irme, mi hermano debe estarme buscando ahora.- De nuevo ese susurro, pero parecía triste, en vez de molesta. –Gracias por todo…Hinata-chan.- Y antes de que se fuera Hinata le dijo que volviera cuando quisiera, que podían llegar a ser buenas amigas con el tiempo, y esa sonrisa suya volvió aparecer, no dijo nada, solamente asintió con su cabeza, y se marcho de ahí.

Iba camino de nuevo al parque donde había estado horas antes mientras se quitaba la venda de su mano, pero antes de llegar pudo sentir una presencia celestial. Cerro sus ojos soltando un leve suspiro "Genial, lo que me faltaba." Pensó para sí, mientras poco a poco su energía demonio se iba liberando poco a poco, aun que sabía que no era necesario.

-Tranquila pequeña.- Hablo una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Se volteo lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta estúpida, lo sabía, pero no le agrada estar ante él.

-¿Asi es como recibes a tu hermano mayor después de siglos sin verlo?- Pregunto en tono burlón…el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Tú no eres mi hermano, dejaste de serlo en el mismo instante en que morimos.- Hablo seriamente la menor, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida única y especialmente a Itachi.

-Reika, Reika, Reika.- Le llamo el Uchiha mayor antes de tornar su rostro a uno serio. –Ya te lo dije, se los dije a los 2, yo no…-

-¡Cállate!- Le grito molesta la menor, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, pero se sorprendió mas a sí misma, al notar que lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de estos, bajando su cabeza finalmente. Itachi guardo silencio, pues no quería ver llorar a la menor por su culpa…no de nuevo.

-Levanta la cabeza y deja de llorar.- Una tercera voz se hizo presente, una voz varonil y que demostraba confianza, seguridad en sí mismo y sobre todo, poder. Y como escucho, Reika levanto rápidamente la cabeza un poco sorprendida por la presencia de su hermano.

-Veo que aun la sigues dándole ordenes, hermanito.- Hablo el mayor de los presentes. El aire se torno más tenso, y ambos morenos se miraban mutuamente, mientras la menor permanecía entre ambos, sabía que la situación se pondría fea.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo…Itachi. Aun que, no sabía que te gustaba hacer llorar a las niñas indefensas.- Hablo Sasuke mirando de reojo a su hermana, la cual hacia lo posible por mantener el buen porte que ambos hermanos tenían en todo momento.

-Nunca haría algo para causarles daño…-

-Mas sin embargo lo hiciste, asi que ahora, ahórrate tus excusas baratas y déjanos en paz.- Hablo cortante, no quería estar por más tiempo ante él, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer. –Reika.- Llamo secamente, indicándole que se tenían que ir.

-No podre dejarles en paz si están detrás de ella, a ella es a quien yo protejo y lo saben.- Dio por finalizado ese asunto. –Reika-chan…perdóname hermanita.- Agrego Itachi mientras se marchaba.

La menor permanecía en silencio, mientras regresaban a su hogar, seguramente su hermano no estaba de buen humor, asi que prefirió callar. Al llegar al centro del parque, Sasuke se aseguro de que nadie les estuviera viendo y abrió el portar dándole paso a la morena la cual aun seguía callada, y aun que a Sasuke le agradaba el silencio, por parte de su hermana era desesperador.

Al atravesar el portal, todo se volvió negro, las paredes, el suelo, y asi se tenía que caminar por ahí, llegando a una gran puerta que era vigilada por 2 demonios de un nivel bajo, pero eficientes.

-Reika-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- Hablo uno de los demonios mas por obligación que por cortesía.

-Claro que esto bien idiotas.- Contesto pasando rápidamente ante ellos y cruzando la puerta al infierno, seguida por Sasuke, debían dirigirse al lugar donde estaba el actual jefe, que próximamente se ira.

Todos les miraban al pasar, pues supieron que Reika, había tenido contacto con un ser de gran pureza y que al parecer salió lastimada, esto solamente irritaba a la menor, ella no era débil, aun que su hermano Sasuke, lo hubiera dicho…"niñas indefensas…" esas palabras volvieron a ella, pero no podía hacer nada, y suspiro rendida.

Sasuke adelanto un poco su paso llegando a una gran puerta hecha de roca y con figuras extrañas talladas a mano, parecían demonios, vampiros, hombres lobos y brujas peleando además en la parte de arriba, se miraban ángeles.

-Reika-san, ¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunto una voz varonil y que rara vez transmitía sentimiento alguno.

-¡Si Gaara! Estoy bien, ¡¿Por qué todos me hacen esa pregunta?- Grito ya molesta de que todos le miraran y murmuraran cosas a su alrededor, ¿es que era la primera que era tocada por un Ángel o algo asi?

-Tranquila Reika.- Hablo Gaara, un demonio de cabello rojo y alborotado, con un tatuaje con la palabra amor en kanjis, ojos de un color azul-verde y unas notables marcas negras alrededor de estos, haciendo que resalte más el color de sus ojos. Su piel tostada como la arena del desierto, aun que eso explicaría el porqué manipula la arena tan fácilmente, como si la arena tuviera mente propia y porque ella quiere, le protege y obedece.

-¿Tranquila? ¡Estoy tranquila!- Hablo nuevamente, mientras su hermano estaba parado ante la puerta abriéndola, pero prestando atención a la conversación. –Lo que me molesta es que parece que soy la única que ha sido tocada por un ser casi-Ángel.- Finalizo tratando de calmarse.

Gaara que mantenía la misma expresión seria en su rostro, miro de reojo al Uchiha mayor. –Pasa, que tu hermano aquí presente…-Decía mientras hacía señalaba a Sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza cruzándose de brazos. –Salió tan rápido de aquí, cuando tu sentimiento de "dolor" se hizo presente. Ya sabes, para el futuro Rey no hay secreto de emociones por aquí, pero cuando al parecer comenzaste a llor…-

-Sabaku No Gaara…guarda silencio.- Sentencio el Uchiha mayor, comenzando a caminar dentro de esa habitación. Gaara solamente sonreía de medio lado, bien era demonio, pero molestar a su futuro Rey, era demasiado fácil.

Reika que aun procesaba las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, al parecer, su hermano se preocupaba por ella, eso lo sabía, pero por la forma de ser de su hermano, nunca se sabe que piensa, o que sentimientos pasan por su ser, si odio o rencor, tristeza soledad…pues solamente esas emociones son aptas para criaturas como ellos, aun que tenían el querer, como familia que son, se querían, aun que no lo mostraran abiertamente, ya que…está prohibido.

-Reika, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la eternidad?- La voz de su hermano la trajo a la realidad, pues tuvo que volver a salir por ella.

-¿Ah…? Lo siento.- Dijo entrando nuevamente a la habitación de su jefe.

Una habitación de lo más normal pero enorme en verdad, más al fondo podían ver luz y conforme iban avanzando, huesos esparcidos por todas partes se hacían notorios, hasta llegar a una gran montaña de huesos, y sobre esa gran montaña, un trono, el trono del Rey de los demonios, del Rey de la maldad, del Rey de todo el infierno.

Ambos morenos hicieron una reverencia, al tiempo que se arrodillaban e inclinaban sus cabezas.

-Lamentamos el retraso…Orochimaru-sama.- Hablaron ambos demonios.

-No sé preocupen queridos…-Hablo una voz que en vez de sonar malévola, parecía el susurrar de una serpiente. El demonio sobre su trono, tenía el hueso de un humano entre sus manos y al instante lo tiro hacia atrás. Su aspecto y voz eran iguales a los de las serpientes, cabello largo negro, piel tan blanca que parecía fantasma en vez de un demonio.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a cada uno antes de hablar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Light…Princesa Darkness?- Susurro Orochimaru, haciéndole señas de que se levantara, solamente a ella, Sasuke tenía que seguir arrodillado ante él.

-Nada mi señor, es una humana como las demás, no sabe de nuestra existencia ni de lo que es pero…- Reika vacilo un momento a lo que iba a decir pero Orochimaru le interrumpió.

-¡Oh!, tu hermano…Uchiha Itachi es su guardián ¿cierto?- Parecía mas una afirmación que pregunta, pero ella solo afirmo con la cabeza. –Bien…en ese caso…Sasuke.- Llamo Orochimaru.

-¿Si, mi señor?- Odia decirle asi y mas que llamara Princesa a Reika, pero no le quedaba de otra, pronto, muy pronto podría deshacerse de él.

-Si interviene…mátalo.- Ordeno, con un brillo particular en su extraño mirar.

-Como usted lo desee.- Hablo finalmente el moreno, mientras comenzaba a retirarse seguida de su hermana menor.

-Sasuke.- Hablo la menor, Sasuke se giro extraño hacia la menor, estando fuera de la habitación, ella extrañamente le llamaba por su nombre. –¿Como paso?- Reika pudo observar la confusión en la mirada de su hermano, asi que fue mas especifica. -¿Cómo…como morimos?-

-Ya te lo había contado hace siglos.- Hablo el mayor, comenzando a caminar entre los esclavos.

-Entonces…¿Por qué…?-

-No sé porque lo hizo…y no me importa. ¿No me digas que te estás ablandando Darkness?- Su tono burlón molesto un poco a la menor, pero ella quería saber.

-Quiero saber hermano.- Volvió a insistir, mientras le seguía el paso, se dirigían a la habitación del gran sabio.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y se detenía a mitad del camino. –Si te cuento ¿me dejaras en paz?- Hablo fastidiado el moreno.

-Por unas horas probablemente.- Sonrió ya que eso significaba un sí.

-Tsk, eso es mejor que nada.- Resignado, cambiaron de rumbo a la gran "casa" de ambos demonios. –Como sabes…Itachi es cómplice de nuestra muerte…-

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Y **espero les haya gustado =D

**T**ake **C**are ~


	4. Chapter I: Relleno: Uchiha Death

**H**oy actualizo ya que no lo hice ayer, ni el viernes pasado xD whatever, ewe creo que no tengo nada mas importante que agregar xDU

**L**os personajes del anime/manga **N**aruto Y **N**aruto **S**hippuden, no son de mi pertenencia, solamente son de Kishimoto eweU

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·  
**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

-Pero sabemos que eso es mentira.- Le interrumpió la menor, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la gran sala, una habitación oscura, algo normal dando que viven en un mundo donde no existe el sol.

-Exacto.- dijo fríamente el mayor, mirando a la menor, que cada vez se comportaba más extraño. –Recuérdalo Reika, Orochimaru nos busco personalmente días antes de que muriéramos solamente a ti y a mí, dejando fuera a Itachi.- Continuo hablando Sasuke…

-Si lo sé, pero…¿crees que tenga algo que ver?- Pregunto comenzando a formular extrañas hipótesis en su mente.

-No lo sé del todo, estoy averiguando eso pero…- Se corto rápidamente al ver la mirada de la menor, si seguía hablando cosas que aun no le incumbían le molestaría aun más el resto de la eternidad. –Eso no es el tema. Como iba diciendo, esa visita de Orochimaru fue extraña ya que días después nuestro padre tuvo que salir misteriosamente junto a nuestra madre e Itachi había salido a entrenar.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, nos ofreció ir con él y vivir la eternidad como reyes, pero le rechazamos y dijo algo extraño pero…después de eso, no recuerdo nada…¿Por qué?- Pregunto mas para sí misma que para Sasuke.

:::FlasBack:::

-Sasuke, Reika.- Llamo una severa y fría voz que inspiraba miedo a cualquier ser humano. Los menores hicieron acto de presencia ante el dueño de esa autoritaria voz, Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre de negocios muy temible, pero todo se compensaba con su adorable madre, Mikoto Uchiha. –Esta noche, su madre y yo saldremos e Itachi fue a entrenar y probablemente no llegara hoy en la noche.- Los menores solamente asintieron. –Bien, no se duerman tarde esta noche…- Y fue lo último que escucharon de su padre, pues al despedirse de ellos, Itachi estaba de regreso en casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Itachi?- Pregunto Sasuke con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-El entrenamiento termino.- Mintió Itachi."_-Tengo que darme prisa antes de que lleguen…_"- Pensó Itachi mientras entraba rápidamente a su hogar, dejando a sus 2 hermanos menores muy confundidos

-Padre dijo que no regresarías hasta mañana hermano.- Hablo la menor de los 3 presentes.

-Lo sé, pero, termine antes.- Contesto secamente. –Ahora…largo de aquí.- Los menores le miraban confundidos. –¿No me escucharon? Además de ser un estorbo, sordos.- Eso fue un golpe bajo para Sasuke, tanto Itachi como Reika lo sabían. Sasuke admiraba a Itachi, y Reika también.

-¿Por qué?- La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció, mientras su voz y corazón se helaban a cada segundo, y más al observar la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Itachi.

-Ustedes dos, no son nada comparados conmigo, por eso, siempre tienen clases en casa, por eso yo heredare todo el imperio Uchiha, ustedes, sobran aquí.- Hablo con un deje de burla Itachi.

-¡Basta!- Grito Reika. Sabía que si no hacia algo rápido, comenzarían a pelear, y aun que le dolía lo que su hermano mayor decía, no quería ver a ninguno pelear. –Sasuke…vámonos.- Tomo la mano de su hermano, pero este rápidamente la aparto y salió casi corriendo de ahí, seguido por la menor.

Itachi suspiro pesadamente, había sido más fácil de lo que él había pensado pero todo era por el bien de sus hermanos, todo por el hecho de que ellos vivieran, aun que le odiaran por lo que había dicho, pero vivirían. Itachi, esa mañana escucho una extraña conversación de su padre con otro sujeto, él sabía que era de mala educación y estaba por irse, pero al mencionar los nombres de los menores, se quedo congelado. ¿El plan? Muy sencillo, Fugaku invitaría a su amada esposa a cenar, ya que sabía que Itachi saldría a entrenar, y los 2 estorbos que tenía como hijos serian eliminados por un asesino a sueldo al que apodaban "De Killer." Itachi, no pudo más y no podía contarle a su madre, y sus hermanos…le tomarían como un loco.

Ese día no fue a entrenar, estuvo todo el día cerca de casa, y podía ver como gente sospechosa daba varias vueltas alrededor de su hogar. Su padre no se saldría con la suya.

La puerta de su hogar fue abierta fácilmente por un hombre que portaba traje como de un mayordomo, él aun estaba parado, se había perdido en el recuerdo de esa mañana y al ver a ese hombre solo sonrió. Estaba en paz consigo mismo, lo que no sabía, es que sus hermanos, ya habían sido capturados.

-Me dijeron que no matara a un muchacho alto de coleta, pero has visto mi rostro, no me quedara de otra.- Y antes de que se diera cuenta…le habían disparado con un revólver.

Sasuke y Reika iban cruzando por un parque aparentemente desierto, solamente se escuchaba el soplido del viento, que mecía suavemente sus cabellos negros, Sasuke aun caminaba por delante de Reika cuando un grito de la menor le hizo girarse bruscamente, pues un hombre vestido totalmente de negro apuntando al cuello de la menor con un cuchillo sujetándola con el brazo asfixiándola por completo.

-¡Suéltala bastardo!- Grito un ya muy molesto Sasuke mientras se acercaba al individuo que reía con malicia. Y antes de darse cuenta, lo había atacado por detrás dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando Sasuke despertó tardo varios segundos en recordar donde estaba y como había llegado ahí, pues no podía ver mucho, solamente una habitación a oscuras, y como si fuera una película, a su mente comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos de hace horas y entonces recordó…

-¡Reika!...¡Hermana! ¿Dónde estás?- Hablo un poco desesperado, levantándose y mirando a todas partes hasta que la encontró en una esquina de aquella habitación y como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió a su lado. –Reika…despierta…- Susurraba, pero sabía que aun estaba viva. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, relajándose por un momento. Volvió a pararse inspeccionando con la mirada aquella oscura habitación, no había ventanas, ni siquiera en la puerta, solamente se podía ver un reflejo de luz que provenía del otro lado de esta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la menor seguía durmiendo, eso por el momento era lo mejor. Y antes de que lo pensara, se abrió la puerta poniéndose en guardia…como si la hubiera bajado en algún momento desde que despertó.

-Vaya, pensé que esto sería más divertido, pero bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo.- Aquel hombre que hablaba no lo había visto, no era el atacante de su hermana, probablemente sería el que lo ataco a él por la espalda.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- Fue directo al grano, como siempre lo hacía.

-De ustedes ya tenemos lo que queremos, nos pagaron para esto.- Hablo burlonamente aquel hombre mientras sacaba el revólver. –Pero…¿Deberíamos despertar a la Princesita no crees?- Al escuchar lo último, volteo la mirada a su hermana que comenzaba a despertar detrás de él.

-Tendrás que matarme a mi primero.-

El hombre le resto importancia y un sonido sordo en aquella habitación retumbo. Reika estaba abriendo los ojos y al verlo, lo primero que vio, fue como le disparaban a su hermano, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. El cuerpo de Sasuke cayó a su lado, y de este, brotaba sangre por donde la bala había atravesado. Como pudo se acerco al cuerpo de su hermano, que aun tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero tenía la mirada opaca…se acababa su tiempo, y el de ella también.

Volteo a mirar temerosa a aquel hombre, estaba molesta, furiosa como podían…como osaron a matar a su hermano. El temor que tenia ante ese hombre se desvaneció solamente había odio y rencor en su ser y una voz resonó en su cabeza…

_"¿Quieres matarlo?"_

Le recordaba a la voz de ese despreciable ser que se hizo presente en su hogar, llamado Orochimaru.

_"Solamente mira quien está a su lado…"_

Y al voltear, vio…

-Itachi…- Susurro dolida, no podía creerlo. Su odio, su rencor a aquel hombre aumentaba, pero la tristeza le invadió, Itachi lo sabía por eso él…

_"Te equivocas…él los envió a la trampa…conspiro en contra de ustedes…"_

De nuevo esa voz, e inevitable fue ver, como los últimos recuerdos tantos suyos como de Sasuke, fue ver a Itachi al lado de su asesino.

:::End flas back:::

-Y cuando despertamos…-

-Estábamos aquí.- Termino la frase Reika. –Pero sabemos que eso no paso, lo descubrí gracias a mi ingenio.- Hablo orgullosamente la morena. A lo que Sasuke solo levanto una de sus perfectas cejas negras en señal de incredulidad

-¿Ingenio?- Repitió Sasuke. –Destruiste más de la mitad de los archivos, dejaste libre cerca de una población de almas "accidentalmente" y al tener que ir por ellas, terminaste perdida en un lugar parecido al Limbo donde te encontraste con 3 brujas que te mostraron lo que paso en aquel entonces…¿Ingenio?- Volvió a repetir con un poco de burla.

-Ok, si tal vez tuve uno que otro accidente, pero descubrí la verdad, y que por los sentimientos negativos terminamos aquí.-

-Aun que tu ya estabas destinada.- Hablo Sasuke –No me arrepiento de lo que paso, nuestra madre se molestaría si te hubiera dejado sola en este lugar.- Esta vez, la seriedad volvió a Sasuke.

-Anímate Hermanito, y que mejor manera de animarte que torturando el alma de Fugaku Uchiha.- O si, el mismo Sasuke se encargo de ir por la podrida alma de su padre, y su madre…solo la vio por unos segundos antes de que los mismos ángeles, entre ellos Itachi, fueran por ella. Y aun tenía esa calidez que jamás volvió a encontrar en otra alma, aun muerta, ella seguía siendo la misma.

-No puedo, todavía tengo asuntos que atender, almas que designar y una humana que cazar.-

-¿Puedo ir al mundo humano?- Pregunto recordando a Hinata, probablemente pueda divertirse un momento en ese lugar.

-Aun que te diga que no…iras.- El Uchiha comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta, ahora, tenía que concentrarse en como acercarse a la Hyuuga sin que los ángeles intervinieran. –Ah, y antes que se me olvide.- El Uchiha mayor se volteo a su hermana, posando su mano izquierda frente a ella, y extrayendo una gran bola de negra de su cuerpo.

-¡Pero qué…!-

-Si iras al mundo humano…compórtate como una, nada de energía, de poderes, ni sentimientos negativos, solamente podrás defenderte un poco si algo malo pasa, seguramente el estúpido de Itachi aparecerá antes que yo tsk.- Fue la última palabra del Uchiha para asi poder irse a terminar sus deberes.

-Me vengare por esto hermanito.- Bufo molesta para irse de ahí a su nueva travesura.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**G**racias por leer y espero les haya gustado nwn

**T**ake **C**are ~


	5. Chapter I: Conociéndote Parte III

**A**ctualizando antes de lo debido según mi agenda, why? because estoy really aburrida - -U pero el Lunes iré a Summer school (escuela de verano) por 3 semanas, pero como tengo que ir 2 veces serán 6 semanas, lo bueno es que iré en la tarde por 4 horas =D entro hasta el 30 de Agosto, no veo el día que mi maldito Verano termine xD bueh sin más ~

**L**os personajes del anime/manga **N**aruto Y **N**aruto **S**hippuden, no son de mi pertenencia, solamente son de Kishimoto eweU

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·  
**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la gran ciudad de Tokio, donde el clima comienza a cambiar, ya que el invierno se acerca la estación preferida de cierta ojiluna que no durmió muy bien esa noche.

_-Hinata Pov.-_

Hoy desperté antes de lo normal, no pude dormir muy bien, esa chica fue muy extraña, la manera en que aparece y desaparece, y el cómo su mano se quemo extrañamente. Bueno será mejor que me prepare para ir a trabajar.

Tampoco puedo evitar pensar, en su extraña pregunta…Mi familia. La prestigiosa familia Hyuuga, pero al parecer no fui digna de ella.

-Vamos Hinata, ánimos.- Trate yo misma de animarme.

Entre a ducharme con el agua un poco tibia, ya que el frio comienza a sentirse cada vez más, y como hoy es sábado, habrá mucha gente, aun que eso es algo muy bueno.

Termino de bañarme y alistarme para el trabajo en la pequeña cafetería.

-Supongo que comeré algo ligero haya.- De nuevo hablando sola, algún día alguien me escuchara y me llamara loca. Salí de mi departamento, y camine por el parque donde conocí a Reika, tal vez nunca vuelva a verla.  
Un suspiro sale de mis labios, y sigo mi camino, si no llegare tarde.

_-Fin Hinata pov.-_

-¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!- Saluda de forma entusiasta una rubia de hermosos ojos azules, al igual que su radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ino-chan.- Respondió el saludo la oji-luna mientras se dirigía a la cocina, aun no abrían, tenían que terminar de arreglar, ordenar y preparar unas cosas antes de abrir a las 8 en punto.

-¿Descansaste bien Hina-chan?- Pregunto la rubia mientras sacaba unas tazas de café y las ponía sobre pequeños platitos.

-Sí Ino-chan, aun que tuve una pequeña visita.- Hablo sonriente la oji-perla mientras preparaba un poco de café.

-Cuenta, ¿Qué paso Hina-chan?- La mirada de la rubia se volvió algo picara mientras dejaba su labor.

-No…no…es nada de lo q…que crees Ino-chan.- Nerviosa se mostro la oji-luna y es que la mente pervertida de su amiga, podía implantar hipótesis inexistentes.

-Entonces…¿Por qué tartamudeas?- De nuevo la voz traviesa de la rubia, ponía más nerviosa a la oji-luna.

-No…Ino-chan…era una chica.- Contesto aun nerviosa.

-¡HINATA! No sabías que eras de esas.- Grito espantada la rubia ojos azules.

-¡NO!- Grito la oji-luna comenzando a sonrojar. –La…ayude por qu…que se quemo su mano…-

-Ah…menos mal.- Suspiro la rubia. –Bueno, es hora de abrir.- Y tan feliz como hace unos momentos, fue abrir su pequeño negocio, del cual estaba muy orgullosa.

Y asi, poco a poco fue llegando la clientela al pequeño café que era realmente acogedor sobre todo cuando el invierno se acercaba.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Una chica de cabello azabache, vestida como si se encontrara en pleno verano, llevando un vestido negro por encima de la altura de sus rodillas y algo esponjado de la parte de abajo toda una "lolita" era lo que murmuraban las personas diciendo que era tan kawaii, y comentarios tontos por parte de la población masculina. Paseaba por las calles de Tokio con su rumbo fijo a un pequeño café, tenia tareas que cumplir.

Se perdió por segundos en sus pensamientos cuando choco con una persona.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo la morena.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, ahora tendré que tirar esta ropa.- Hablo una voz realmente arrogante. Reika, se sintió molesta pero no tanto como solía hacerlo, y al mirar a la persona que le ofendió indirectamente miro sus ojos, eran iguales a los de Hinata, pero era una chica aun menor.

-Hanabi Hyuuga.- Pensó en voz alta, si sus datos no estaban mal, ella era la hermana menor de Hinata.

-Vaya, me conoces, que bueno, asi sabrías que si no estuviera de buen humor, estarías en la estación de policía.- Sacudió suavemente su castaño cabello en un gesto de elegancia y altanería.

-Si yo fuera tú, mediría mis palabras. Eres tan diferente a Hinata.- Y esa fue la voz que derramo el vaso para Hanabi Hyuuga.

-¿Conoces a mi estúpida hermana?- Su arrogancia seguía presente, pero sonreía de una forma maliciosa. –Corrección, la estúpida de Hinata.-

-La única estúpida que conozco, tiene por nombre Hanabi Hyuuga.- Contesto con altanería, no sabía porque le defendía, pero le divertiría molestar a esa mocosa humana.

-Nadie me habla asi estúpida plebeya.- Esta vez, estaba molesta, ¿Quién se creía esa, para hablarle asi?

Reika miro a todas partes volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la oji-luna. -¿Plebeya? Por favor, ¿se te acabaron los insultos?- La arrogancia de Reika molestaba mucho mas a Hanabi, la cual comenzaba a perder la cordura. – Además…Hinata es más hermosa que tu, me dijo que eras hermosa también, pero…creo que tendré que regalarle unos lentes esta navidad.- Rió a carcajada limpia, imitando al final, una sonrisa como la de su hermano Sasuke y la que también era de su hermano Itachi.

-Seas quien seas…pagaras por esto.- Y asi, se dio media vuelta hecha una furia comenzando a alejarse.

-No lo creo.- Reika alzo su mano derecha concentrando su mente, aun mirando por donde caminaba la Hyuuga, y al chasquear sus dedos, paso un automóvil cerca de Hanabi de la cual misteriosamente apareció un charco de lodo, bañando totalmente a Hanabi.

Reika contuvo la risa, aun sonriendo y camino por el mismo lugar por donde paso Hanabi…

_-No juegues con fuego…te puedes quemar.- _Susurro Reika, lo extraño para Hanabi la cual se estremeció del miedo, es que no vio como movía sus labios, o como hablaba, su voz, más bien sonó en su pensamiento. Y eso, la asusto más.

**·**

**·**

**·**

El pequeño café de Ino estaba quedando cada minuto más solo por ser la hora de ir a trabajar, es decir, que se acercaba la hora de descanso tanto de la rubia como el de la morena.

Y antes de que ambas amigas se sentaran a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, eso indicaba que un nuevo cliente debía ser atendido. La rubia ojos azules, se paro dispuesta a atender al cliente, pero Hinata se lo impidió, y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Hinata se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el cliente.

-Buenos días.- Saludo Hinata sonriente al cliente al cual aun no había visto bien, y le entrego el menú, pero al instante se lo regresaron.

-Deseo, un café negro.-

Hinata observo al cliente, un chico moreno, piel tan pálida como la suya y con una mirada tan penetrante que Hinata dejo de respirar por segundos.

-H…hai.- Respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas algo nerviosa.

Entro a la pequeña cocina, donde se encontraba una Ino muy observadora que ya tenía el café listo, y antes de que Hinata tomara el café, nuevamente la campanilla de la puerta sonó, y por ella entraba una chica, no cualquiera, era Reika, pero se extraño al ver como se acercaba a aquel (aun que le costaba admitirlo por su timidez) apuesto joven.

**·**

**·**

**·**

-¡Tú! Maldito miserable.- Le hablo molesta, con el seño levemente fruncido.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Contesto indiferente el moreno.

-¿Por qué siento misericordia y piedad por los huma…- Cayo repentinamente ante la fría mirada de su hermano. –las demás personas y miedo ante ti?- Se sentía rara, tenia tantos siglos sin sentir esas emociones, definitivamente, si se vengaba, cosa que realmente no dudaba, lo haría en grande.

-Pequeña hermana.- Hablo con ironía el moreno. –Te lo dije antes de que salieras de casa.- Y volteo su mirar nuevamente a la ventana viendo pasar a las personas, y sintió como una mujer se acercaba, era Hinata, su víctima a matar.

-Aquí tiene su café señor.- Contesto sonriente, tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios. –Hola Reika-chan, ¿deseas tomar algo?- Pregunto algo más tranquila a la morena, y por como hablaba con aquel joven, supondría que era su hermano mayor el cual buscaba anoche.

-Hola Hinata-chan.- Contesto al saludo y se pregunto en qué momento llego ahí sin que la notara, y recordó que su hermano querido quito alguno de sus poderes y emociones esa mañana. –Dame algo dulce por favor a y…- Dirigió un rápido mirar a su hermano, que le miraba algo molesto "Venganza leve" pensó la morena menor, ya que tenia la total atención de Hinata. –El es mi hermano, Sasuke, hermano estúpido, ella es la chica que me ayudo ayer, se llama Hinata.- Contesto sonriendo, sabía que no era mucho, pero si comenzaba por arruinar los planes de Sasuke, iría por un buen camino.

-Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto.- Eso y una sonrisa fueron las respuestas de la morena.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo secamente el moreno, tomando un trago a su amargo café, el cual no pudo disfrutar porque se lo arrebataron de las manos.

-Hinata-chan, ¿serias tan amable de traerle algo más dulce a mi hermano?- Pidió lo más amable que pudo, ya que normalmente su voz sonaría como una orden.

Hinata miraba sorprendida la escena, podía sentir un extraño aura salir del cuerpo del moreno mayor.

-E…enseguida regreso con…su…sus ordenes.- El nerviosismo volvió a ella al igual que el leve tartamudeo y su sonrojo. –"Ese chico es…misterioso"- Pensó la oji-luna volviendo a la cocina encontrándose nuevamente con una Ino muy preguntona.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**G**racias por leer y espero les haya gustado nwn

**T**ake **C**are ~


	6. Chapter II: Problemas

**A**ctualizando un poco tarde xD lamento en verdad la tardanza, pero es que summer school no me deja tiempo e eU ayer tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me moría del sueño D= pero ya da igual aquí les traigo una pequeña conti, pero algo es algo xD

**L**os personajes del anime/manga **N**aruto Y **N**aruto **S**hippuden, no son de mi pertenencia, solamente son de Kishimoto eweU

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·  
**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Un delicado suspiro salió de los labios de la oji-luna sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a su persistente amiga. Y mientras serbia dos chocolates calientes a los clientes, le confirmo, que la pequeña era Reika, a quien ayudo la noche anterior, y al parecer el moreno mayor es el hermano.

-Es lindo.- Dijo finalmente la rubia, haciendo que un tenue color rosa apareciera en las mejillas de Hinata, la cual comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-…Eso c…creo.- Dijo finalmente tomando las ordenes.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto simplemente la menor.

El moreno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, observando pasar a los pequeños humanos, siendo interrogado por su hermana.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el finalmente.

-Olvídalo.- Finalmente, se resigno, sabía que su hermano no diría nada. –Esta mañana me encontré con Hyuuga Hanabi.- Y tal como lo supuso, su hermano centro toda atención en ella, y su mirada decía que hablara o terminaría castigada lo que queda de la humanidad.

-Es arrogante, y se cree la gran cosa, al parecer buscar a Hinata para dañarla.- Esta vez, hablaba en un tono más bajo, no querían verse descubiertos. Sasuke solamente asintió levemente, al parecer tendría un poco de diversión.

Hinata entregaba las ordenes a los morenos, Reika parecía feliz, pero Sasuke…todo un caso perdido ante los dulces.

-Hina-chan ¡Que rico chocolate!- Expreso la menor, Sasuke, solo se limitaba a observar el chocolate caliente. Pero rápidamente una cabellera rubia llamo la atención de Reika.

Y antes de hacer nada, Reika se encontró frente a Ino.

-Hola, me llamo Reika, Uchiha Reika.- Se presento ante la rubia, pues una idea cruzo por su mente.

Ino no lo pudo evitar y la abrazo hasta el punto de casi asfixiar a la menor.-

-¡Eres tan kawaii!- Gritaba Ino mientras mecía a la morena de un lado a otro.

Hinata, que aun estando al lado de Sasuke observaba la escena con algo de pena, al igual que el moreno.

-¡N…no…Re…res…respiro!- Decía dificultosamente la menor.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo apenada Ino. –Me llamo Ino, Yamanaka Ino, dueña de este lugar. Es que eres tan kawaii, vistes estilo lolita y tienes postura aristócrata.- Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaban, pues al parecer tenía una idea. -¿Podrías trabajar en mi café? Te mirarías muy linda con un traje de maid.-

La morena, volteo ligeramente su mirar a su hermano, leyendo perfectamente sus pensamientos _"Ni se te ocurra Reika." _Pero la venganza era dulce, y como toda Uchiha, cumpliría.

-Acepto.- Fue la última palabra de Reika y la mirada desafiante de su hermano.

-Reika.- Por fin Sasuke se digno a hablar, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Que Sexy.- Hablo inconscientemente Ino. Hinata se dirigía al mostrador donde se encontraban tanto Ino como Reika, la cual se disculpo un momento y salió tras su hermano, dijo que volvería en unos minutos.

Ya afuera del local, se observaba un Sasuke con el ceño levemente fruncido, pues los "planes" de su pequeña y "adorable" hermana siempre terminaban en un caos.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Directo como siempre dirigió su frio mirar a la menor.

-No tienes porque ofendernos.- Contesto con algo de burla, pero al percatarse de la energía de su hermano se asusto un poco, cierto, ahora era un poco más humana y sentía algunas otras emociones como miedo y "felicidad"

-No te enojes hermano, solo lo hago con el propósito de vigilarla y…- Se le acaban las ideas, tenía que pensar rápido si quería seguir "viviendo" –Ya sabes, Hanabi Hyuuga, seguro Neji Hyuuga también está detrás de Hinata.- Un buen argumento, pero no lo bastante.

La mirada de Sasuke mostraba su inconformidad, sabía que ella mentía, todo era por venganza, pero ya no le quedaba de otra.  
Paso su mano por sus negros cabellos revolviéndolos un poco.

-Está bien pequeña demonio, quédate en el mundo humano, haz lo que quieras.- Fueron las últimas palabras del Uchiha antes de irse. Reika no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse, comenzaba a pensar que su hermano era de esos que llamaban bipolar.

Mientras tanto en el café Ino seguía sonriente pues tenía una nueva empleada que parecía ser más abierta que Hinata, y no decía que Hinata fuera mala trabajadora, si no que era bastante tímida, y nunca salía con chicos.

-Ino-chan ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto Hinata mientras limpiaba las mesas.

-Nee nee, la chica es kawaii admítelo.- Observaba a Hinata limpiar al instante que la puerta se abrió de nuevo entrando tras ella, la morena algo pensativa.

-Bienvenida.- Dijeron sonrientes Ino y Hinata.

-Gracias.- Contesto solamente la azabache mientras regresaba a la realidad, luego definiría que era emocionalmente su hermano. –¿Cuando comienzo?-

-¿Qué te parece después de clases?- Pregunto Ino.

-No estudio.- Contesto sin pensar la morena. Ino y Hinata voltearon a verse, era extraño que no estudiara, pues tenía vista de ser niña rica, ahora que lo pensaban mejor, ni siquiera tenia por que aceptar el trabajo.

-A lo que me refiero, es que estudie en casa y me gradué antes.- Ella no era tonta, aun tenia la habilidad de leer mentes, y tenía que contestar antes de que sospecharan cosas innecesarias. –Además, el trabajo sería bueno para aprender de negocios.- Contesto tratando de sonreír.

-Bueno en ese caso, tomemos tus medidas.- Ino estaba más que feliz. –Hinata encárgate de los clientes mientras tomo las medidas de Reika.- Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

Sasuke se encontraba caminando entre los humanos pensando en que hacer para acercarse a esa humana. Pero por más que trataba, no podía concentrarse con tantas miradas femeninas sobre su persona.

_-"No se lanzo sobre mí, ni siquiera me miraba".- _Pensaba el moreno, un caso totalmente extraño. Pero no pudo seguir pensando más pues sintió como choco con otra persona.

-¡Oh!, disculpa guapo, no miraba por donde caminaba.- Esa melosa voz, juraría haberla escuchado en otra parte, y al observar de quien se trataba, se arrepentía de haber salido de ese café. –Pero si es Sasuke-sama.- E instantáneamente, se colgó de su brazo.

-Podrías… por una vez en toda tu asquerosa existencia, ¿dejar de hacer eso?- Y ella se aprovechaba del hecho de que estaban en el mundo humano, si no ya la habría mandado a un lugar peor que el infierno mismo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué estas enojado?- Cambio el sama por el kun, ella no era tonta, sabía que ahí el no le haría nada. –Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el bicho ese que nunca se quita de tu lado?- Se sorprendía de que no le hubieran gritado aun la menor que siempre estaba con el moreno y al enfocarse mas noto que su presencia estaba en una parte más retirada _"Perfecto"_ pensó ella.

-No hables así de mi hermana, tú eres el estorbo, así que si me permites.- Se quito a esa "chica" de su brazo y siguió su caminar. –Aléjate de mi y de mi hermana, es la última advertencia…Sakura.-

Molesta se quedo para en medio de la calle mirando como el moreno desaparecía entre tantos humanos.

-Si dice que me aleje de la pequeña Darkness.- Hablaba mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. –Significa, que esta desprotegida, una oportunidad única, para vengarme.- Y con ese pensamiento, concentro su poder en poder encontrar la energía de la menor, y no se equivocaba, era menos poderosa que antes y se sorprendió al encontrarla entre otros humanos y un poder celestial. –Esto no será muy divertido.- Y así comenzó su caminata rumbo al Café Yamanaka.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**G**racias por leer y espero les haya gustado nwn

**T**ake **C**are ~


	7. Chapter II: Problemas Parte II

Buenas D= aun que para mi ni tan buenas son ._. bien, les dire que tengo mala suerte o la tecnología comienza a odiarme xD Draide sabe, asi que por él no tengo amenaza (?)  
Mi laptop sufrió de un daño en el sistema, y mi querido primo, me la formateo completamente, y nada mas instalo los complementos que necesita para que el sistema corra bien. Pero, no instalo ni el reproductor de windows, ni Microsoft Word, ni siquiera el Power Point xDU y no lo he descargado por que me piden Producto Key y el que tengo no me lo acepta Uu Le pediré luego que venga y lo instale e eU aun que conociéndolo, tendré que ir a su casa D= Y lo peor, a los 2 días, murió el cargador es decir -Fuck me!- xDD y hasta hoy Lunes 5 de Julio, me compraron uno nuevo e e y es universal, ya que si compraba el original tendría que pedirlo a la compañía directamente, y ya no tenia paciencia como para esperar días al maldito correo xD  
Y bien, ahí mi trágica historia, comienzo a odiar Summer Vacations xD Les traigo conti, no pregunten donde la escribí, si encuentran errores hortograficos (?) no me culpen, remember, vivo en United States of America xD

**Los personajes son de Kishimoto no mios de mi (?)**  
**·**

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Había sido un día bastante agitado en el café, y por primera vez en su vida, quería llegar a su casa y descansar un rato, pero aun faltaba bastante camino, tenia todavía que cruzar por el parque, que a estas horas, ya estaba mas que vació.  
Su caminar era lento, y pequeños suspiros salían de su boca. Aun no entendía que paso exactamente ese día pero...

-Es tarde para que alguien como tú este por aquí a estas horas...sola.- Paro en seco su caminar, podría jurar que conocía esa voz, pero no recordaba de donde. -Que mala memoria tiene señorita Hyuuga.- Al voltear se encontró con un joven tan apuesto y recordó.

-Sasuke-san.- Como un leve susurro del viento... así era su voz. -¿Busca a Reika-chan?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba al moreno, pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba parado con una pose de modelo y con sus ojos cerrados.

-No me llames Sasuke-san, me siento estúpidamente viejo.- Y finalmente, se digno a mostrar sus ojos, esa mirada penetrante, en la que Hinata Hyuuga, parecía perderse.

-Lo...lo sien...to- Susurro apenada, ese tenue color rosa apareció en sus mejillas, pero no podía dejar de ver, esos ojos negros.

-¿Estas nerviosa Hyuuga?- Mas que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación, los humanos le divertían, siempre era lo mismo, pero esa pequeña humana era tenia reacciones distintas y diferentes.

-N...no...es...so...- Y no supo cuando, el Uchiha se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro, ella solo observaba esos ojos negros que en un pestañeo pensó que habían cambiado a color rojo.

-Mejor dicho...te pongo nerviosa...- Sasuke no sabia que hacia, no supo en que momento llego tan cerca de ella, pero antes de hacer nada... desapareció...

-¡Pero que...!- Despertó de su trance, la oji-luna no estaba, alguien se la había llevado.

-Sasuke, tenemos problemas...-

****

·

·

-Humanos estúpidos, estúpida Sakura, oh esta vez si que me vengare.- Irritada y molesta es como se sentía, emociones a las que ya estaba acostumbrada, pero siempre disfrutaba el momento de ejecutar su venganza.

-¿Sigues molesta enana?- Le había alcanzado, y por lo molesta que estaba ni cuenta se había dado.

-¡Escucha tu...tu...!- No sabia como definirla -Estorbo de la existencia demoníaca.-trato de controlarse mientras hablaba y seguía caminando. -Cuando mi hermano se entere de que por TÚ culpa, casi nos descubres, por fin me desare de tu existencia.- Hablaba mientras una sonrisa macabra aparecía en sus labios, Sakura por un momento juraría haber visto el destello rojo en sus ojos, y con eso, el rostro de Sasuke.

-Ni creas que...te...tengo miedo.- había tartamudeado y no pudo evitarlo, si, sentia un poco de miedo pero nada mas...un poco.

-No creas, que por que me redusierón mis poderes, sigo sin poder detectar sentimientos y leer mentes.- Ya se había apartado varios metros, cuando siente una energía acercándose a ellas, poniéndose en alerta.

-¿Q...que es... esta energía?- Sakura fue la primera en entrar en pánico y antes de que algo pasara desapareció dejando sola a Reika, la cual no podía hacer eso mismo que Sakura, por primera vez, maldecía a su hermano emo-bipolar.

-Vivo rodeada de idiotas.- Por un momento bajo la guardia y en ese insignificante instante, todo se volvió oscuridad.

·

·

-Más fácil, no pudo ser.- El susurro de un hombre sonaba en su mente, mas no podía abrir sus ojos, sentía miedo, sabia que algo andaba mal, y quería despertar, a la vez, que quería seguir siendo una ignorante de lo que pasaba.

-Tenemos a Light y a la pequeña Darkness.- Hablo otra voz.

-¡ Suéltenme malditos bastardos!- Estaba realmente molesta, aun que sabia que no estaba en posición de pedir algo, pero su coraje y rabia era mayor.

-La pequeña Darkness esta molesta, ¿No es adorable?- Hablo un hombre de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta mientras le sonreía.

-¿Pequeña? Te mostrare quien es pequeña, bastardo.- Estaba por levantarse, cuando la luz le envolvió -No puede ser...- Le comenzaba a costar trabajo estar consciente, y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en el frió suelo, de esa jaula llena de luz. -Dema...siada...luz...-

-Parece que le afecta la luz sagrada.- El ser que aun sostenía a Hinata en brazos había visto todo sin moverse, era mejor dejar a la chica en su lugar antes de que despertara.

-¡Sera divertido!- Un tercer ser hizo presencia en esa peculiar sala, la mitad estaba de color negro y en esa parte se encontraba Hinata inconsciente, mientras que el otro lado, era totalmente blanco, donde igualmente inconsciente, se encontraba Reika.

-Cállate fenómeno andante.- El rubio que había capturado y encerrado a Reika, respondía a los gritos de quien gritaba, un ser con mascara naranja.

-Silencio los 2 y vayámonos de aquí.- Quien sostenía a Hinata, ahora sostenía una Oz posandola por su hombro, saliendo de la habitación seguido por los otros 2.

·

·

-¿ Cómo que, "tenemos problemas"?- Sasuke estaba ya un poco cansado, aun que la extraña desapareció de la chica, podía involucrar a Itachi que quiso "protegerla" de él, pero toda idea desapareció al verlo frente a él.

-¿Donde esta Reika?- Una extraña seriedad se hacia presente tanto en su semblante, como en su tono de voz.

-Esta a unas...- Pero no termino de hablar, pues no localizaba su energía demoníaca de donde la había sentido hace unos segundos, Sakura había estado con ella, pero al parecer desapareció del lado de su hermana -¡¿Donde esta bastardo?- Grito molesto Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Itachi a punto de golpearlo, genial, ahora todo salia mal. El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a emitir rayos azules, y sus ojos negros, se volvieron rojos.

-Yo no soy el enemigo.- Hablo Itachi tratando de tranquilizar a Sasuke. -El enemigo es un grupo de Arcángeles...sabes quienes son, los conoces perfectamente, al igual que yo.- Sasuke por fin le había soltado, ahora entendía un poco lo que pasaba.

-¿ Arcángeles?- Su cuerpo dejo de emitir rayos, mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente. -...Akatsuki...-


	8. Chapter II: Problemas Parte III

Well, debo una mega...**MEGA**...disculpa a mis lectoras de Fanfiction Uu y lo que pasa es que pensé..."pensé" que había subido la continuación aquí ._. pero no fue así xDU pero bueno, aquí les tengo la continuación, y a mas tardar pasado mañana les pondré el siguiente capitulo y en compensación a mi falta, aquí sera donde primero la suba **Y** publique el siguiente one-shot que tengo en mente, aun no le tengo nombre, pero algo surgirá xDU y emm si tengo retraso es a causa de **La corda d'oro **un anime que me a cautivado a causa de que amo la música clásica (L) a quien le guste, se las recomiendo mucho, aun que tiene un final un tanto extraño xDU igual, tocan varias de mis canciones favoritas y se aprende un poco mas de la música clásica :3 y sin más...

_**Los personajes son de Kishimoto señor todo poderoso, aun que nunca superara a Chuck Norris (?)**_  
**·**

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

-Exacto.- Fue la única respuesta de Itachi.

-Espera...los Arcángeles son seres superiores a los Ángeles normales, es decir, poder superior a ti.- Un poco burlón hablo Sasuke, mas seguía manteniendo su seriedad. Pero, al observar el rostro de Itachi, tan igual y diferente al suyo...observo como este, comenzaba a reírse.

-Hay pequeño hermano.- Habla entre risas. -¿Quien dijo que no lo soy?-

El moreno menor trato de disimular su asombro, pero no le funciono mucho.

-No es momento de hablar sobre promociones de nivel Sasuke, esos Arcángeles, como sabes, son muy especiales, y yo estaba dentro de ellos pero...- Un suspiro pesado salio de sus labios.

-Pasaron cosas y me aleje de ellos, pero, ellos se rebelaron ante nuestro señor.- Finalizo Itachi.

-¿Sabes? no me importa, solamente quiero saber donde esta Darkness.- Sasuke comenzaba alejarse de Itachi, iría primero al infierno, avisaría a su "señor" y podría comenzar a buscar desde ahí.

-No sera fácil esta vez...Sasuke.- La seriedad de Itachi aumentaba a cada palabra que salia de sus labios.

-Ya te dije, no me importa lo que tengas que decir Itachi.- Y sin agregar mas, o esperar respuesta desapareció, rumbo al infierno.

···

-¿D...don...de estoy...?- Se sentía adormilada, cansada y apenas podía abrir sus ojos.

-No sabia que podías dormir tanto.- Una voz conocida hablaba de algún lugar, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada, todo era...oscuridad.

-Bah, supongo que tampoco puedes verme.- Irritada era ahora como sonaba aquella conocida voz.

-¿Reika-chan?- Estaba un poco confundida, ¿qué pasaba en ese lugar? Lo ultimo que recordaba era la cercanía del moreno, y rápidamente como ese pensamiento llego a ella, el sonrojo también. -¿Qué esta pasando?- Su pregunta fue más para ella misma, que para la morena, a quien ni podía ver.

-Larga...muy larga historia, pero ni yo estoy segura de que pasa.- Estaba confundida, y odiaba la luz, tanta pureza, comenzaba a irritarle. Y antes de seguir hablando, alguien hizo acto de presencia en esa extraña habitación.

-Que bueno que despertaron, Tobi es feliz.- Infantil sonaba la voz de ese ser, quien portaba una extraña mascara naranja donde solo mostraba un ojo. -Tobi querer contarles por que están aquí, antes de que Deidara-senpai llegue.- Y la habitación, se volvió normal, Reika y Hinata pudieron verse, y observar que estaban en jaulas separadas.

-¿Que no saben quien soy? Malditos bastardos.- Hablaba molesta la morena, no soportaba que le trataran así, y menos, a esa infantil e irritante voz.

-Lo sabemos perfectamente.- La voz de Tobi cambio radicalmente, Reika solo se movió hacia atrás por instinto.

-¿Q...que esta...pasando?- Hinata estaba nerviosa, esa persona no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Light...no te pasara nada, no aun.-

-Tsk, ¿quieren matar a Light?- Una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Reika, y el comentario, no ayudo mucho a los nervios de la Oji-luna que se sentía lo mas pequeña del universo en ese momento ¿Matarla? a ella, pero...¿Porque?

-Algo asi...- Tobi se percato de que Hinata no sabia absolutamente nada, esto le ayudaría más. -Hinata Hyuuga, conocida en nuestro mundo como Light...la luz de la esperanza...esta niña que tienes al lado...es un ser demoníaco que junto con su hermano, quieren matarte, pequeña.- Al paso de sus palabras se había acercado a la jaula de Hinata, inclinándose frente a los barrotes de esta, observando como con cada palabra, comenzaba a temblar, al borde de observar el miedo y terror en sus ojos.

-¿Ma...matar...me?- Apenas pudo susurrar, tenia miedo...mucho miedo.

-Sí, ¿No suena divertido?- Pregunto regresando a su voz infantil, mientras Reika chasqueaba su lengua molesta.

-Cállate de una vez...-

-¿De...monios? Si existen...los ángeles...¿ también?- Hinata seguía nerviosa, mirando ningún punto en particular, parecía que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo.

-¡Bah! no queda de otra, anda arcángel estúpido, explícale.- No le quedaba de otra, se sentó en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, como te acabo de decir Hina-chan, Reika y Sasuke son demonios, todo eso de la iglesia es real, existen los Ángeles y Demonios, los Arcángeles, y las almas, etc. Pero, tu eres un alma especial.- Pauso un momento antes de continuar. -Tu eres la luz de la esperanza, y Reika, la oscuridad ella, se encargara de destruir el mundo especialmente, y hacer que todas las almas humanas...sean esclavos del futuro rey de las tinieblas...Sasuke Uchiha.- Tobi al terminar de hablar observo a Hinata, quien estaba mas pálida de lo normal.

-¿Po...porque?- Pregunto, su voz era un susurro tan suave, que Tobi tuvo que enfocarse bien para escucharla.

-Es su naturaleza, lo extraño es que se supone que nacerían en la misma época, pero Reika, se rehúsa a matar a algun humano para renacer.- Esta vez, miraba a la morena, quien tenia una sonrisa en sus labios. El enmascarado se paro rascándose sus negros cabellos.

-Y no lo haré, no ahora.-

-Ahi te equivocas pequeña Darkness.- Una cuarta voz se hizo presente, era Hidan, cabello blanco, y aun llevaba consigo su oz. -Lamentamos informarte que tenemos que apresurar el proceso de la profecía.-

-¿Siguen con eso? No me hagan reír, Darkness y Light serán amigas, la portadora de la oscuridad ayudara a la humanidad siendo Humana.- Hablaba con sarcasmo, ya no estaba de buen humor.

-Mira a Light, que te la volverás a encontrar, siendo humana...-

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras, que Reika Uchiha escucho, pues Hidan había usado su Oz en ella. Ahora, ella renacería en alguna familia, y ella...lo olvidaría todo.

A Hinata le borraron la memoria, todo, inclusive...la regresaron a la mansión Hyuuga, antes de que ella se marchara, pero extrañamente, esta vez...no se marcho de su "hogar"

···

-¡NO ME DIGAS ESAS ESTUPIDECES!- Exaltado se encontraba Sasuke, todo se había ido por la borda, Reika no sabia quien era ella realmente, Itachi tenia razón, y ahora, no podía hacer nada.

-Sasuke, tranquilo.- El susurro del aun gran señor resonó por toda la habitación.

El moreno respiro profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. -Esto no es bueno para nadie, solamente para los de arriba.- Seguía tratando de tranquilizarse, a lo que solo dejo escapar su furia con sus rayos azules.

-Lo se, pero tu intervendrás Sasuke-kun, evitaras que el gran señor gane la batalla...es tu mayor prioridad ahora.- Orochimaru se levanto de su asiento, caminando hacia Sasuke. -Olvida a Darkness por un tiempo, y deja que crezca como una Humana una vez mas, así como tu lo hiciste hace algún tiempo.-

-Esa vez fue un error, mate a ese humano accidentalmente.-

-Los accidentes no existen, lo mataste y con eso el derecho a renacer contra tu voluntad pero lo disfrutaste.- Los susurros de Orochimaru eran escalofriantes, pero el moreno no se inmutaba ni mostraba terror ante el.

-Tsk.- Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de salir de ese lugar, tendría que vivir como un humano por un tiempo, vigilando a esa chica estúpida, e ignorar la existencia de la menor. -Te matare muy pronto...Hinata Hyuuga.-


	9. Chapter III: Comienzos Parte I

Bien, los prometido es deuda, dije que publicaría pasado mañana y aun que aun falten horas, es que no puedo publicar del todo mañana xD probablemente pueda pero tarde (?) ademas, termine la conti hace algunas horas atrás xD Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, y espero esta conti sea de su total agrado, algo corta ¿verdad? pero quería dejarlo en lo mas emocionante (?)

_**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, señor todo poderoso, aun que nunca superara a Chuck Norris (?)**_  
**·**

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Las clases en la prestigiosa Konoha Fire University habían finalizado, y con ello, los pocos jóvenes de la alta sociedad salían de sus clases, para ayudar a sus progenitores con lo que algún día, seria totalmente suyo. Y tal caso no era excepción de la heredera Hyuuga, quien aun siendo tímida, había conseguido un poco de respeto por parte de su padre al complacerle en estudiar Ingeniería Industrial, y Administración de Empresas.

-No se como puedo con esto.- Hablo para ella misma, yendo directamente a la limusina que le esperaba fuera del campus.  
Llegando a la mansión Hyuuga, fue recibida por algunos miembros de la servidumbre, mientras se dirigía a su habitación a terminar sus deberes del día, lo que no contaba es que su padre, le mandara llamar.

-¿Me mando llamar pa...padre?- Aun le era inevitable tartamudear frente a él, pero nada podía hacer, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

-Aun sigues con ese estúpido tartamudeo.- Protesto algo molesto el patriarca Hyuuga mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a Hinata poniéndola mas nerviosa. -Si, te mande llamar para avisarte que mañana cambias de clase.- Fue directo al grano, no era de un Hyuuga andar con rodeos.

-¿De...clase?- Repitió Hinata.

-Si, al parecer estas esforzándote en dos carreras que la administración decidió pasarte a la clase de los 5 mejore y más ricos estudiantes, donde deberías estar desde hace mucho. Ahora, vete a estudiar.- Fue lo ultimo que demando el Hyuuga mayor volviendo a su papeleo.

Hinata salio algo cabizbaja, si, estaba bien que no se llevaba con todos sus compañeros, de hecho, no habia alguien a quien pudiera llamar amigo en esa clase, a excepción de Kiba y Shino, pero según ella, ellos no contaban, eran amigos desde el preescolar, pero, ¿un grupo con 5 estudiantes? Eso le parecía algo exagerado, ademas, ya se imaginaba el tipo de estudiantes que estaría en esa clase especial, chicos interesados en el dinero y nada mas, probablemente unos cabeza hueca, pero se reprimio mentalmente, al juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlos.

···

Por otro lado, un moreno se encontraba en el parque que al parecer, estaba totalmente solo...al parecer...

-¿Que quieres Itachi?- Su voz sonó algo irritada dándose media vuelta, observando como ante él, aparecía un joven muy parecido a el, a diferencia del tono de su cabello, y que era mas largo, atado en una coleta.

-Hermanito...tan amargado como siempre.- El joven sonrió con ironía mientras caminaba hacia el menor. -Sasuke, te he dicho bastantes veces, que dejes en paz a Hinata.- La voz del joven repentinamente se torno realmente seria, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

-¿Quien me lo advierte? ¿Tú?- Pregunto irónicamente. -Lo que haga o deje de hacer con la estúpida Hyuuga, no es tu problema.-

-Lo es Sasuke.- Le interrumpió bruscamente Itachi.

-¿Enamorado hermano?- Sasuke comenzó a reír. -Sabes que "eso" esta cerca.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el Uchiha menor antes de desaparecer.

-No te sera tan fácil Sasuke...-

**···**

Hinata iba camino a casa con el libro que necesitaba para terminar su tarea. Iba distraída cruzando por un parque algo solitario, cuando decidió tomar un pequeño descanso, después de todo, le faltaba poco para terminar sus deberes, así que podia darse el lujo de descansar unos minutos, aun que ese parque se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Estaba buscando lugar donde poder sentarse, probablemente bajo la sombra de un árbol, encontrando algo que le maravillo.

-Un...Chinese Fringetree*...- Susurro, pues pensó que nadie mas se encontraba cerca para escucharla, maravillada viendo ese hermoso árbol de extrañas flores blancas.

-Cambien conocido como "Chionanthus retusus**"- Una voz varonil hablo a sus espaldas, sintiendo que el mundo dejaba de rotar, que el tiempo; mágicamente se detuvo, esa voz, tan sensual, pero con un toque tan varonil y ronca...no necesitaba saberlo...estaba sonrojada.

-¿Di...discul...pe?- Hablo atropelladamente, pero no podía evitar el tartamudeo, y mas al ver a aquel joven alto, de piel blanca, como la de esas flores, con ojos y cabellos, mas oscuros que la noche..."Hermoso..." pensó a lo que su sonrojo era mas notorio.

-Nada en especial.- Hablo secamente aquel joven. -Hyuuga ¿cierto?- Pregunto aquel joven azabache mirando hacia el árbol, ignorando a la joven.

-¿Co...cómo...?-

-Tus ojos.- Se adelanto el joven, sabia lo que ella preguntaría, no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo. Ella solo bajo su mirada al suelo, tratando de sacar fuerza y preguntar el nombre del joven.

-Hasta luego...señorita.- Fue lo que dijo, dejando a la peli-azul, con la palabra en la boca, bien, no seria la primera vez que le pasa, eso siempre ocurría, por su timidez, lo extraño es, que le dijera un "hasta pronto" seria que, ¿le conoce de algún lado? Sacudió suavemente su cabeza, sujetando con algo de fuerza su libro, dejando en paz esos pensamientos, posiblemente pronto le volvería a ver. Y con la mente mas positiva, se dirigió a su casa a terminar sus deberes.

-Claro que nos veremos de nuevo...- Susurro desde las sombras, destrozando una delicada flor blanca con su mano derecha.

···

-Señorita Hyuuga, es hora de despertar.- Una voz resonaba en su cabeza, pero ella quería seguir durmiendo, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la luz del sol iluminando su habitación. Perezosamente, abrió sus parpados, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, cosa que consiguió luego de unos segundos.

Entro a su baño para así ducharse, era temprano; si, pero quería llegar con tiempo, por si surgía algún imprevisto. Al terminar, seco su largo cabello con una suave toalla y con otra su cuerpo, poniéndose su bata de baño. Al salir, no encontró su antiguo uniforme, si no que encontró el nuevo, el de la clase especial, de los estudiantes mas sobresalientes, era un poco diferente, el que normalmente usaba; para otoño-invierno, usaba un saco de manga larga color negro, con un moño con el color de su clase, que por estar en primer año era color azul, junto con una falda blanca tableada, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, para las mujeres, los hombres en cambio, usaban saco negro con corbata del color de su año escolar, pantalón blanco y zapatos negros. Si, parecía de preparatoria, pero tenían que vestir elegante en esa Universidad, y durante la Primavera-Verano, usaban una blusa manga corta color blanco, con una falda negra tableada, los hombres igual, invertían los colores de sus uniformes, saco blanco, pantalón negro.

En cambio, los 5 mejores estudiantes, tenían el lujo de usar uniformes hechos por el famoso diseñador Shiroi Neko***, un saco color perla, debajo un chaleco color gris y debajo de este, una camisa blanca de cuello, con la corbata de su grado escolar, el color de la falda y pantalón era de un color verde combinado con gris. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca había visto a alguna persona de esa clase, solamente sabia de ellos por los rumores de la escuela y el club de fans de cada miembro.

Sin perder más tiempo, se vistió con su nuevo uniforme, dejando su cabello suelto, calzando sus pantuflas y tomando su maletín, para así bajar las escaleras y tomar un vaso de leche, ese día no llevaría almuerzo, probablemente comería en la cafetería de la escuela.

El enorme campus, tenia sus puertas abiertas, estudiantes esperaban afuera a que sonara la campana para ingresar a sus clases, otros se encontraban en la gran biblioteca terminando sus deberes, o repasando por cualquier percance por parte de los maestros.

La morena caminaba entre los estudiantes tratando de pasar desapercibida, cosa que era inevitable pues su uniforme la delataba. Un suspiro salio de sus labios, ya quería que ese día terminara. Se dirigió a su nuevo salón de clases, donde a lo mejor aun no había nadie. Aun que nunca había estado en ese salón de clases, pensaba que era como los demás, escritorios normales, piso normal, etc., pero grave fue su error al ser tan ingenua.

-¿Pe...pero qué...?- Tanta fue su impresión, que su maletín casi se cae de sus manos, sus ojos no podían abrirse mas de lo que ya estaban, ese lugar...¿Era un salón de clases?...Al entrar se podía observar el piso de madera de roble al igual que la mayoría de los muebles de ahí, cinco escritorios del mismo material tallados finamente y en buen cuidado, los escritorios se encontraban rodeando el salón, dos del lado de la puerta mirando hacia la ventana, los dos de enfrente de la ventana mirando hacia los escritorios del lado de la pared, y el ultimo en el fondo, mirando hacia el frente del salón, en sima de estos, había algunos libros pertenecientes a sus dueños, ademas de computadoras portátiles, las sillas de piel negro, dando ese toque elegante, y cada uno de esos escritorios ademas de ser mas grande que el del mismo maestro, tenia un pequeño letrero hecho de cristal con el nombre de quien se sienta ahí, como en toda gran corporación, el "salón" ademas estaba bien equipado tecnológicamente.

Tardo un poco en recuperarse de ese pequeño sobresalto, y antes de entrar una voz le detuvo.

-¿Quien eres?- Esa voz le asusto un poco, sonaba tan segura y fría como para ser de una mujer.

-Yo...Yo...- Se puso nerviosa, y oculto su mirada detrás de su flequillo, aun no estaba del todo lista para esa clase, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo.

-Debes ser la nueva.- Hinata levanto la vista, encontrándose nuevamente con unos ojos realmente hermosos de color negro, se parecía bastante a aquel chico que conoció ayer en el parque, pero era en versión femenina. -Mi nombre es Reika, Reika Uchiha.- Se presento haciendo una leve inclinación ante ella.

-Yo so...soy Hinata, Hyu...Hyuuga Hinata.- Esta vez, pudo controlar un poco mas su tartamudeo, y al igual que la azabache, se inclino un poco hacia ella, en señal de respeto, observando que ella iba en el mismo año que ella.

-Me alegro que entraras a esta clase por fin...por fin podre hacer lo que tanto deseaba...- Y sin más, la morena se adentro al salón de clases, yendo a uno de los escritorios del lado de la ventana tomando el adorno de cristal que decía "Sakura H." Hinata le seguía con la mirada, y si no mal recordaba, aquella llamada Sakura Haruno, no era muy inteligente, pero por extraña razón se mantenía ahí, y era bastante popular. Lo que mas le sorprendió, fue el acto de la morena, arrojo por la ventana lo que sostenía en sus manos, mientras algunos que caminaban por ahí le miraban con terror. Y antes de agregar otra cosa, sonó el timbre. Ella se quedo parada afuera, tenia que esperar a que llegara el profesor. Se quedo recargada en la pared mientras tenia su vista gacha, sin darse cuenta que 2 personas se acercaban a donde ella estaba.

-¡Waaa!- Un grito bastante entusiasta le saco de sus pensamientos, levantando su sonrojada mirada a quien hacia tanto ruido en los pasillos encontrándose con una cabellera rubia, y ojos azules como el cielo, llevaba el uniforme desarreglado, no llevaba el chaleco gris, si no que llevaba una camisa naranja y debajo de esa la camisa blanca desabotonada de los 2 primeros botones, y tampoco llevaba zapatos, si no que llevaba tenis deportivos color naranja con blanco, sintió que su corazón hacia "Doki Doki." -Debes ser la nueva estudiante, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y este idiota de aquí se llama Sai sin apellido.- Mostró una gran sonrisa mientras sujetaba a un chico pálido, cabello y ojos negros, pero...opacos, y con una sonrisa...¿ fingida?-

-Mu...mucho gu...gu...gusto.- Se inclino ante ellos exageradamente, sacando una sonrisa del oji-azul el cual al parecer era de tercer grado. -S...soy...-

-Ella es Hyuuga Hinata.- La morena que había estado dentro del salón, salio al escuchar el escándalo del rubio, y al notar el nerviosismo de la morena, no le quedo de otra que ayudar, si no, se quedarían afuera todo el día en presentaciones, y ella, tenia cosas que hacer.

-Reika-chan tan fría como siempre.- Hablo derrotado el oji-azul, recibiendo una mirada nada agradable de la susodicha.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata-chan.- Por fin hablo el oji-negro que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento. La morena asintió ante el saludo de aquel extraño joven.

-Jóvenes la clase ya comenzó.- Los 3 miembros de la clase ingresaron al salón, mientras Hinata seguía ahí esperando al profesor.

-Hinata-chan, el sensei de esta clase llegara tarde.- La voz del rubio le habia sacado de sus pensamientos nuevamente, se encontraba a su lado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Kakashi-sensei siempre hace lo mismo.- Suspiro el rubio a lo que la morena le miraba con duda.

-He es...escuchado de Ka...Kakashi-sensei.- Bien, ahora podía controlar mejor su molesto tartamudeo. -Es muy ad...admirado.- Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo sera, pero es mas impuntual que la muerte misma.-

-¿En verdad? Que más.- Una tercera voz se hizo presente, pero el rubio parece ser algo... distraído.

-Ademas no sabe explicar bien, sus tareas son absurdas, ¡sin olvidar sus exámenes repentinos!- El rubio jadeaba un poco, pues al parecer sentía que se quitaba un peso de en sima, pero cayo en cuenta...Hinata no tenia voz de hombre, al mirar a Hinata, pudo ver la sorpresa en ellos. -¿Esta detrás de mi, verdad?- El rubio suspiro cansado, bajando la cabeza. -¿Castigado?- Pregunto resignado.

-Como no tiene idea señor Uzumaki.- El joven sensei de cabello gris, llevaba la mitad de su rostro y ojo izquierdo cubierto por una especia de pañuelo. A Hinata se le hizo atractivo, ademas de llevar traje, pero la escena le pareció algo graciosa, mostrando asi, su gentil y suave risa, dejando a ambos hombres algo anonados.

-Hablaremos de eso después señor Uzumaki.- Dirigió una severa mirada al oji-azul que ahora le sacaba la lengua. -Ahora, señorita Hyuuga, pase por favor.- Y antes de que Kakashi terminara de entrar, una voz le detuvo.

-Lamento la tardanza...Sensei.-

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**__****Chinese Fringetree*: **es una especie de planta de flores perteneciente al géneroChionanthus nativa del este de Asia, en el centro y este de China, Corea, y Japón. Es un arbusto caduco o árbol de tamaño pequeño a medio que alcanza los 20 metros de altura con la corteza fisurada. Las hojas son de 3–12 cm de longitud y 2–6,5 cm de ancho, simple ovado a oblongo-elíptico con pelusilla y un peciolo de 5–20 mm de longitud. Las flores son de color blanco y se producen en panículas de 3–12 cm de largo. El fruto es una drupa de color azul-negruzco de 1–1,5 cm de largo y 0,6–1 cm de diámetro. -Información de Wikipedia.- (?)

_**Chionanthus retusus**: **_Nombre científico (?)

_**Shiroi Neko***:**_ No es ningún invento, es un diseñador Japones muy reconocido. (?)

* * *

Por si no comprenden los uniformes que usan los de la clase especial, les recomiendo ver una imagen de _**La Corde D'oro**_ de ahi saque el tipo de uniforme, es que me enamoraron xDU

**T**ake **C**are ~


	10. Chapter III: Comienzos Parte II

Hola! :3 aquí les traigo la continuación, aun qué ando trabajando en un one-shot, pero la personalidad de Sasuke no me sale del todo como quiero. xDU Bueno, no es la de Sasuke, es la de otro personaje del club, "Corazon-cubo-de-hielo" (?) Pero ya veremos como queda. :3 Y volviendo al fic, xDU espero les guste la continuación, aun que creo que esta algo corta, pero bueh. :3

_**Los personajes son de Kishimoto, señor todo poderoso, aun que nunca superara a Chuck Norris (?)**_  
**·**

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

-Vaya, pensé que no llegaría hasta la siguiente semana...Señor Uchiha.- Contesto Kakashi, dándole el paso para que entrara al salón de clases y "comenzar" con presentaciones de ese día.

-Muy bien clase.- Llamo la atención mientras ponía su maletín sobre su escritorio, mostrando con su único ojo visible algo de aburrimiento.

-¿Esto desde cuando es una clase?- Interrumpió una alegre voz mientras comenzaba a reír escandalosamente.

-Desde el momento en que se vaya de aquí Señor Uzumaki.- Remato sonriendo el maestro. -Como sabe, hoy se integran nuevos estudiantes a clase, aun que uno antes de lo previsto.- Dirigió rápidamente una mirada significativa a aquel joven. -Preséntense ante los demás.-

-Ho...hola soy Hinata Hyuuga mu...mucho gusto.- Trato de calmar sus nervios, después de todo no eran muchas personas quienes le observaban. -Espe...espero nos llevemos bien.- Y exageradamente, hizo una reverencia ante los demás.

-Nee, tranquila Hina-chan, nadie aquí muerde 'ttebayo.- Nuevamente la voz del rubio hizo acto de presencia, mientras sonreía y pasaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Hinata estaba mas sonrojada que antes, y sentía el rápido latir de su corazón.

-Señorita Hyuuga, por favor, tome asiento al lado de...¿Que le paso al escritorio de la Señorita Haruno?- Se interrumpió al ver que las pertenencias de su ahora ex-alumna no estaban. No debía cuestionarse mucho, tenia la respuesta. Reika. La morena que se encontraba sentada al fondo del salón mirando directamente al pizarrón, sonrió de medio lado, le daba igual que descubrieran que ella lanzo las cosas por la ventana, después de todo, lo hizo frente a Hyuuga Hinata, y muchos otros estudiantes le vieron asomarse por la ventana. Y es que esa chica no le caí nada bien, ademas de parecer toda una muerta viviente y ese extraño comportamiento que a veces tomaba, sin contar que jamas iba a lugares que tuvieran que ser sagrados o puros, ya que se ponía como fiera enjaulada.

-Lastima que Sakura-chan se fuera... iré a visitarla después de escuela, ¿vienes Sai?- Pregunto Naruto al pelinegro que se encontraba dibujando en su escritorio, pero al escuchar la interrogante del rubio, volteo a verle algo asombrado.

-¿No sabes Naruto? Sakura ya no vive en Japón, al parecer abandono el país, pero no hay ningún rastro de la familia Haruno por ninguna parte, y lo mas extraño, la casa donde vivía se a convertido en ruinas de un día a otro.- Contesto el empresario-artista mientras seguía dibujando, el rubio de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y antes de agregar algo mas, le interrumpieron.

-Basta de charlas jóvenes.- Interrumpió Kakashi. -Ahora, señorita Hyuuga, siéntese al lado del Señor Uzumaki, si es tan amable.- Hinata se sobresalto un poco, pues se sentaría al lado de aquel amable rubio, con pasos torpes se dirigió a su escritorio, si, se sentaban del mismo lado, pero bastante distancia los separaba. Puso su maletín sobre su escritorio mientras lo observaba mas detalladamente, pues no había notado que alguien mas aparte de ella, entraba a esa clase, ese mismo día.

-Ahora si es tan amable.- Hablo nuevamente Kakashi.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras miraba ningún punto exacto con su oscura mirada. Hubieron algunas reacciones extrañas por esa presentación. Hinata al escuchar su voz, se asombro totalmente, y dirigió su mirada a aquel joven, era el mismo que había visto ayer en el parque, ¿seria por eso que le dijo "hasta pronto" en ves de un simple "adios?" pero en todo caso, ¿cómo sabría él, que ella estudia en esa escuela?.

-Muy sociable, ¿cierto?- Hablo con sarcasmo el rubio de la clase.

-Señor Uzumaki, guarde silencio por una sola ves en su vida si no es mucho pedir.- La cansada voz de Kakashi mostraba eso, cansancio.

Por otra parte, Reika casi se cae de su silla al escuchar que lleva el mismo apellido que ella. Ella es hija única, no tiene primos, ni nada por el estilo de su edad, ademas, jamas lo había visto, pero de repente una serie de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, ella arrodillada en el piso llorando, se veía a si misma, pero lucia diferente, el peinado, incluso la ropa, y el tono de su voz, ella siempre había sido fría, y no lloraba desde los 5 años.

-_Aniki__...Nii-nii...- _Era lo que se escuchaba, pero nuevamente, el recuerdo se volvía borroso, y su cabeza comenzó a doler, apoyando sus mano sobre su escritorio ladeando su cabeza dirección a las ventanas para disimular un poco lo que le pasaba. Pero su plan, se vio arruinado.

-Reika-san, no sabia que tenias un hermano.- Esta vez, el pintor fue quien hablo, impresionando un poco a todos.

-Este teme no es su hermano, Reika es hija única.- Contesto el rubio por ella.

-Tsk, nadie pidió tu opinión...dobe.- La fría voz de Sasuke resonó por el salón.

-Arrogante, estúpido y se cree la gran cosa... indiscutiblemente un Uchiha.- Contesto con burla el rubio.

-Uzumaki-senpai...-Susurro la morena en el escritorio de al lado, a lo que el rubio solo le miro con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le guiñaba un ojo, provocandole un sonrojo a un mayor a la morena.

-Basta ya señores.- Kakashi que había permanecido callado, decidió parar eso, antes de que se le saliera de las manos. -Señor Uchiha, siéntese al lado del Joven Sai.- El moreno obedeció, sentándose justamente frente a Hinata, la cual permanecía con la cabeza gacha pero miraba un color rojo en su rostro. Observo al tipo de al lado, se parecía a él, pero, solo en aspecto. Luego, miro al rubio que le miraba con burla mientras se mecía en su silla, a lo que él, le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que el peli-plata les llamo la atención comenzando la clase, para que cada uno dirigiera su mirada a su computadora portátil, pero, de un momento a otro, sintió una mirada sobre él, y al mirar a todos lados, puro observar como Reika, le miraba con el ceño fruncido, si ella estuviera en sus 5 sentidos jamas le miraría así.

La clase continuo "normal" algunas miradas retadoras entre el rubio y el moreno, sonrojos por parte de Hinata al mirar al rubio sonreír de forma tan fresca y alegre, que contagiaba totalmente.

La campana sonó, la hora del almuerzo llego, lo sorprendente para Hinata, es que nadie se movió de su lugar, el maestro había salido, pero los demás, seguían dentro de sus mundos, eso le causaba vergüenza por tener que levantarse y salir, si hacia eso, todos voltearían a verle. Pero no paso mucho cuando la morena que se sentaba al lado, se levanto con una mirada algo...molesta, y camino a la puerta.

-Nee Reika, ¿iras por el almuerzo?- Cuestiono el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no pides comida como siempre?- Fue lo ultimo que dijo, dándose media vuelta, mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Cierto, capaz me traes veneno.- Respondió con burla. Y lo que hizo a continuación, supero lo que Hinata consideraba irresponsabilidad. -¡Hey chicas!- Grito el rubio asomándose por una de las grandes ventanas. -¿ Podrían darme algo de comer?- Los ojos azules miraban a unas jovencitas que pasaban por ahí, las chicas se emocionaron tanto, que antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban en la puerta, Reika se asusto por un momento que casi se cae al suelo. Pues ellos estaban en el 4to piso, y esas chicas estaban paseando por el jardín, vaya que las chicas podían ser veloces cuando se lo proponen, pensaba la morena.

-Eres más dobe de lo que imagine.- Una fría voz hablo ante la rara situación.

-Disfrútalo, que esto no es nada.- Contesto Sai al comentario del moreno.

Hinata seguía observando la escena, le parecía gracioso, cubrió su boca con su mano derecha y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Todos los demás al escucharle, voltearon a verla, y ella se sintió apenada, causándole un sonrojo, pero, una risa volvió a sonar, ahora era el rubio que reía con energía.

-Hinata eres extraña.- Comentaba el rubio entre risas. -Me gustan las chicas como tú.- Finalizo mientras caminaba hacia las chicas que estaban en la puerta tomando lo que le ofrecían mientras sonreía y les agradecía por su amabilidad. Hinata estaba tan conmocionada que...se desmayo, lo ultimo que escucho,es como todos gritaban su nombre.

Bien, había experimentado "días" peores, primero la sospecha del apellido, nunca pensó que su hermana renacería en lo que queda de la familia Uchiha. Luego, la señorita Hyuuga le gusta desmayarse por comentarios tan simples como el que hizo el dobe del rubio llamado Uzumaki. Para empeorar las cosas, el tuvo que cargarla hasta la enfermería, ¿Que no pudo hacerlo el rubio causante de todo? no tenia que ser él, por que el rubio se escapo a saber donde con esas chicas. Y algo que nunca espero...al salir de clases, se vio rodeado de millones de chicas, algunas ni siquiera eran de esa escuela "_genial" _pensó el moreno, pero no tardo mucho en perderles, ya que al llegar a un callejón, se esfumó al infierno, donde le recibió Sakura, con quien tenia cuentas pendientes.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-sama.- Saludo "cordialmente" la pelirosa.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Caminaron un poco más entre las almas, y demonios, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la biblioteca infernal. -Pudiste tomarte tu tiempo en desaparecer del mundo humano, todos sospechan cosas, en especial Reika.- Finalizo el moreno mientras buscaba un libro en particular.

-Pero...no me dieron tiempo, solamente me ordenaron vigilar a Darkness hasta que el día llegara.- Sakura que habia permanecido en la puerta, ahora se acercaba al moreno para abrazarle, pero este al sentir su tacto, la aventó hacia un estante cercano, ocasionando un quejido de dolor por parte de ella, y unos cuantos libros cayeron al suelo.

-¿Como te atreves a tocarme?- Sasuke se encontraba molesto, y se notaba en su voz y mirar. Sakura se asusto causándole de reacción, salir corriendo de ahí. Se regreso a su labor, debía encontrar ese libro, pero recordó, el libro de las profecías, estaba con el Gran Sabio. Salio de la habitacion, llendo a la habitación continua donde el gran árbol permanecía impasible, pero su mente se perturbo por un momento. -¿Donde esta?- Hablo mas para si mismo, que para ese gran árbol.

-Lo tiene ella.- Su voz sonaba cansada, y era lenta al hablar. -Light tiene el libro.- Siguió hablando ante la mirada confusa del moreno.

-Hyuuga...-

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**T**ake **C**are ~


	11. Chapter IV: ¿Obstáculos? parte I

**Hola queridas amigas y lectoras, este día después de décadas, maybe años (?) les traigo conti :K y bueno, no es la gran cosa, ya que a pasado bastante tiempo desde que escribía, y es que no se si lo había comentado, mi laptop se quedo sin word wt+ y no tenia donde escribí y well, mi lap anda queriendo dar las ultimas y eso que apenas tiene 3 años. Sin mas a la larga...**

**L_os personajes, del anime/manga Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, pertenecen a Kishimoto._**

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Se sentía cansada, y a la vez, vigilada. Su mundo oscuro comenzó a llenarse de luz de un momento a otro, visualizando una figura masculina frente a ella, podría decir, que era un hombre bastante apuesto, sin verle bien el rostro, su cabello negro y algo largo amarrado en una coleta baja, de su rostro solo visualizaba su sonrisa, aquel hombre extraño tenia alas, eso le sorprendió bastante, llevando instintivamente, una mano a la altura de su pecho, en un intento de auto-protegerse.

-¿Qu...quien eres?- Pregunto vacilante.

-No te hare daño pequeña Hina-chan.- Una voz suave pero a la vez ronca, resonó en ese espacio en blanco. -Soy tu amigo, y quiero cuidarte de...- En ese instante una tercera voz se hizo presente llamándola, impidiendo escuchar lo que aquel joven decía.

-Per...perdona no...no te escuche.- Susurro la oji-luna mirando maravillada aquel ser, pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, y volvió a la realidad.

-Pensé que dormirías toda la eternidad.- La fría voz de una joven sonó en su cabeza, y al abrir lentamente sus ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, como la de un hospital, en este caso, la enfermería.

-Lo si...siento.- Susurro apenada.

-No importa.- Exclamo finalmente la morena, mientras tomaba sus cosas. -No podía irme y dejarte aquí, aun que Uzumaki-senpai es quien debía quedarse, igual debes irte, pronto oscurecerá.- Y la joven morena fue lo ultimo que dijo, dejando a una perturbada Hinata. ¿Oscurecerá? Y al voltear a la ventana, pudo observar la puesta del sol.

-Oto-san me matara.- Susurro algo aterrada, levantándose torpemente de la cama y tomando sus cosas, agradeciendo a la encargada y disculpándose por no poder tender la cama.

Corría lo más rápido que podía pero aun así, la noche cayo, su casa aun quedaba algo lejos, ahora resignada caminaba a su hogar, donde seguramente seria regañada de nuevo. Las calles comenzaban a quedarse vacías, las pocas personas caminando por ellas, no parecían del todo normales...comenzaba a asustarse.

-Debo darme prisa.- Murmuro para si misma, comenzando a avanzar un poco mas rápido, sosteniendo su bolso entre sus manos, sin darse cuenta, que era seguida muy de cerca.

Al otro lado, la sombra seguía de cerca a la pequeña e indefensa oji-luna, pero tuvo que detener su persecución, al sentir una presencia mas en el lugar.

-¿Ahora que quieres Itachi?- Hablo realmente molesto, perdía la ayuda de su hermana, la humana se interesaba en otro humano, era seguido por millones de humanas estúpidas, sin contar que el libro que tanto necesita, esta en manos de la humana que tanto quiere matar, ¿como llego a sus manos? ni él mismo sabe, pero lo que si sabe, es que desquitaría toda su frustración con Itachi, si se metía en su camino.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a perseguir a chicas indefensas?- Cuestiono el mayor haciendo acto de presencia ante el moreno, portando un traje totalmente blanco.

-Cállate Itachi.- Fue lo único en decir antes de darse media vuelta y seguir su caminata, ante la mirada del moreno mayor.

Hinata llego a casa, y para su suerte, no había nadie, al parecer Kami-sama estaba de su lado ese día...no precisamente él, si no, un ángel de cabello negro, que sonreía al ver la tranquilidad de la chica, al saber que no estaría en problemas ese día. Muchas veces desearía estar cerca de ella, para evitar ese tipo de problemas, pero también tiene que evitar que otros seres se acerquen a ella, y cumplir con otra que otra pequeña responsabilidad, como vigilar a su pequeña hermana, aun que no era del todo un deber como ángel, pero si como hermano. Regreso a la realidad, fue tras Hinata, dándose cuenta, que Sasuke, seguía fuera de la casa. "Nunca se rinde" pensó para si mismo.

Mientras Hinata, terminaba de bañarse, y ahora se encontraba cenando algo ligero para así hacer los deberes de ese día. Pero antes de sentarse el teléfono de su casa, comenzó a sonar, pero ella no respondió, si no alguien mas de las personas que trabajan en su casa. Más se sorprendió al darse cuenta, que tocaban su puerta, diciendo que era una llamada para ella.

-¿Ho...hola?- Hablo tímidamente cuando tuvo el teléfono inalambrico color negro entre sus manos.

-¡Hina-chan!- Escucho una hiperactiva voz, muy conocida a estas alturas, gritando desde el otro lado de la linea. En ese momento, sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, a la vez que ese sonrojo se hacia presente, ¿Qué hacia el rubio hablándole por teléfono, cuando apenas y se conocían?- ¿Hina-chan, sigues ahí?- Interrogo el rubio, esta vez, sin gritar...milagrosamente.

-S...si.- Contesto nerviosa la morena, sentía que pronto su corazón saldría de su pecho, con solo escuchar su voz, aun que aun no entendía, el por que de eso.

-¡Genial!.- Volvió a gritar el rubio, -quería saber si no te gustaría salir esta noche.- Y con esas simples palabras, su mundo se volvió borroso por segundos, ¿la estaban invitando a salir? Pero era un poco tarde y su padre no estaba...

-Go...gomen Uzu...Uzumaki-senpai.- Apenas pudo contestar la ojiluna -De...demo mi pa...adre no esta...-

-Vaya...te meterías en problemas, ¿cierto Hina-chan?- A lo que ella contesto con un monosílabo -Sera en otra ocasión, nos vemos mañana Hina-chan.- Finalizo el rubio.

-Hast...hasta ma...mañana Uzu...Uzumaki-senpai.- Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, hasta sus orejas. Lo que no sabía, era que toda la conversación fue perfectamente escuchada por dos ser, uno, tenia los ojos de un color tan rojo como la sangre misma, y el otro...sonreía de lado, ante la reacción del otro ser.

-Esto no se quedara asi...maldito Uzumaki.-

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

**_E_**spero les haya gustado la continuación, pequeña, pero conti xD ahora que me siento inspirada seguire escribiendo, para traerles una conti y maybe un song-fic que se me esta ocurriendo xDU see you later guys!

P.D. Es corto a causa de que tenia intencion en dejarla en esa parte, ¿quien era el celoso? ¿Sasuke? ¿Itachi? O ¿Había alguien más?


	12. Chapter IV: ¿Obstáculos? parte II

**H**ola queridas lectoras/es míos de mi corazón, hace no mucho actualice y aqui vengo de nuevo, ¿que bueno verdad? es que, asi perdonaran mi largo, largo retraso xD espero este capitulo sea de su agrado

**L_os personajes, del anime/manga Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, pertenecen a Kishimoto._**

Un nuevo día ilumina a la ciudad de Tokyo, donde las personas no tienen tiempo ni de desayunar con sus familias, todo es trabajo, trabajo y...dinero.

Los estudiantes ya podían ser vistos por las calles, algunos corriendo a causa de llegar tarde, otros simplemente caminaban tranquilos.  
Por una de esas calles tan recurridas por estudiantes, donde algunos incluso llegaban en lujosos autos, se podía observar a un azabache bastante pensativo, llevando un uniforme algo desarreglado al igual que su negro cabello, dándole un aire aun mas rebelde, su uniforme era diferente al de los demás estudiantes, algunos chicos al verlo pasar, solamente le miraban con rencor incluso con odio. En cambio las chicas, estaban que se tiraban a sus pies.

Aquel moreno salio de sus pensamientos al llegar a su destino..."escuela para humanos." Era aburrida, y "aprendía" cosas que hasta el mismo ocasiono, como la segunda guerra mundial, había disfrutado como tantas naciones se destruían entre si. Pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus recuerdos, al sentir un aura tan pura...el pequeño corderito había llegado. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, hoy disfrutaría ese día.

-Buenos días...- Dio un brinco del susto, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado ni cuenta en el momento en que salio de su hogar, y ahora se encontraba con ese chico que ingreso el mismo día que ella a la escuela.

-Bu...bueno di...días Sa...Sasuke-san.- Susurro entre nerviosa y aun asustada, los latidos de su corazón no paraban, y mas al darse cuenta que muchas chicas le miraban, y no con muy buenos ojos precisamente.

-Ignoralas.- Dijo secamente el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de la morena, ignorando totalmente a todos a su alrededor. Y antes de darse cuenta, sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo.

-¡Teme! ¡Hina-chan!- Saludo alegremente una hiperactiva voz, mientras se colgaba del cuello del Uchiha y pasaba su brazo gentilmente por el cuello de la morena que se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentir el contacto del rubio, al punto que su cara competía con un tomate...de nuevo.

Hinata trato de calmarse, respirar con tranquilidad, y evitar desmayarse, una vez más.

-Quítate de encima dobe.- Hablo con molestia realmente notable en su voz el moreno, mientras de una manera algo brusca se quitaba el brazo del rubio de encima. Podía escuchar a la perfección los latidos del corazon de Hinata, y al ver su rostro, se dio cuenta de lo rojo que este se encontraba. -Tsk, yo me largo.- Y dicho y hecho, se fue, dejando a esos dos, solos...literalmente.

-Qué le pasa a ese?- Dijo más al aire que para la morena que seguía de su lado. -Hina-chan, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?- Pregunto el rubio con su sonrisa.

-Yo...no.- Contesto tímidamente, desviando su mirada de esos ojos azules.

-¡Perfecto!- Grito emocionado el rubio, -¿quieres venir con Reika y conmigo a una exposición de arte? Es de Sai, supongo que así no me dirás que no.- Hablo el rubio con su alegre mirar.

-Es...esta bien...Uzumaki-senpai.- Trataba de controlar su tartamudeo y evitar parecer una tonta ante el rubio, que solo pudo sonreír aun más ante la afirmativa de la morena.

-¡Genial! Ahora no tendré que estar solo con esa pequeña demonio viviente, y llamame Naruto...solamente Naruto, ¿entendido?.- Comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras contagiaba a la morena con su sonrisa, haciendo que también sonriera. -Hina-chan tiene una linda sonrisa.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de correr a donde se encontraban unos viejos compañeros de la sección general de la Universidad.

La morena se quedo parada como una tonta, y volvió a sentir, como su corazón se aceleraba, ¿Por qué ese rubio hacía que su corazón latiera así? acaso sera que...¿Se enamoro de ese rubio?

Sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, y su blanco mirar, aun se encontraba en ese rubio que sonreía y en uno de esos momentos volteo a mirarle y saludarle nuevamente.

-Demasiado evidente.- Nuevamente, dio un brinco del susto, al parecer ese era el día mundial de asustar a Hinata Hyuuga. -Deberías disimular un poco tu amor por Uzumaki-senpai.- Hablo la voz de una joven, de mirada algo fría.

-Buenos di...días Reika-san.- Saludo cordialmente a la morena, que solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza, y caminaban rumbo a su salón de clase.

-Primero un ángel se interpone en mi camino, y ahora, un rubio estúpido, se que no te caigo bien, pero ¿ Podrías ahorrarme el trabajo?- Hablo una voz al cielo, mientras chasqueaba su lengua, se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared.

-Si un humano te ve, te llamara loco.- Hablo burlon un moreno que descendía de los cielos, hasta quedar frente al moreno menor. -Aléjate de ella.- Un poco más serio fue lo que dijo, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños...Itachi.- Susurro al viento el moreno, mientras se desvanecía a otro mundo.

-¿El señor Uchiha esta ausente hoy?- Pregunto un peliplateado que tomaba asistencia, pues solamente tenia a tres de sus cinco estudiantes, Sai tenia permiso por su exposición de arte del día de hoy, pero el Uchiha no.

-Ese teme, se fue de pinta.- Interrumpió como siempre el rubio mientras miraba a las otras dos morenas, y se mecía en su silla.

-Uzumaki-senpai, comportose como un adulto, se caerá de esa silla.- Y como si de magia fuera, el ojiazul se cayo de su silla, sacandole una sonrisa a la ojinegra y al peliplateado, la ojiluna solo se limito a ayudarle a levantarse y preguntarle si estaba bien.

-¡Bruja!- Le grito algunas cincuenta veces el rubio a la morena, la cual solo seguía sonriendo.

La sonrisa de la morena se desvaneció al ver al moreno faltante de la clase, parado en medio del salón, con una de sus manos apuntando al rubio, pero tal parecía que nadie más podía verlo.

El moreno sonreía ante su acto, algo infantil, pero era parte de su plan por meterse entre él y la Hyuuga. Sintió un mirar sobre si, pero era imposible, nadie podría verle...era...imposible, grata fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermana menor, verle, y penetrarle con la mirada. Como dijo esta mañana, ese día, sería realmente divertido.

-Nos vemos después de clases en la azotea...Darkness.- Y así, desapareció en una ráfaga de aire, que se llevo varios papeles de lugar, ante la incrédula mirada de la azabache.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

**_E_**spero les haya gustado, y ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, critias, un review o un mensaje, como gusten, saludos :D


End file.
